If Attitudes Are Contagious
by artist1157
Summary: Sequel to "When Reality Beats Dreaming".  Continuation from where we left off in 1.20, still in Patrick's POV.  Full Title: If Attitudes Are Contagious, Isn't Mine Worth Catching?
1. You, Me, and the Drama

**This goes out to all of those that asked for it. Thanks to those that PMed with ideas/suggestions for this. I really appreciate it and can't wait for more.**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm not leaving." Walter shook his head and planted his foot on the ground. _

_Kat turned to me, her mouth opened in surprise. A look of pure distress was written all over her face as well, as she grasped the covers tighter around her body. I'm pretty sure my face mirrored hers, and I quickly closed my mouth when I found I had nothing to say._

_Shit. We are so dead._

_Kat turned back to her father. All I could do was fall back on her bed in defeat. I grabbed the pillow and covered my face to stifle my groan, wishing that Walter would just go away so that Kat and I could return to the lovely night that we __were__ having._

"Actually, yes, I'm leaving." Walter spun around on his heel and started to walk into the hallway. "I expect you both dressed and downstairs in three minutes."

He shut the door and Kat fell back to the bed, and we both laid there listening to the sounds of our breathing.

"Two minutes!" Her father screamed.

We didn't look at each other as we dressed, throwing different articles of clothing to each other and shoving stuff on.

"Thirty seconds!"

We were scrambling to the door and running down the stairs, sliding onto the living room couch. Kat fixed her hair to appear less rumpled by shoving it up in a bun as we sat side by side on the couch.

"Times up!"

Bianca and company was no where to be found, even though I could hear sobbing and words of comfort floating in from the hallway.

Walter looked from daughter to daughter, "Bianca, honey, why don't you go upstairs and I'll come and see you in a minute. Your friends know where the front door is."

Bianca nodded her head and walked upstairs as Cameron and his girlfriend made their way out of the door, waving awkwardly as they left.

Once the house was quiet, Walter finally perched himself on the arm of the reclining chair across from us. He didn't look angry anymore, except for the fact that his face was still purple. He sighed and simply asked, "Why?"

"Why what Dad?" Kat asked, placing her hand on my knee. A motion meant to warn me not to try and say anything, but it was comforting non-the less.

Walters voice was strained as he asked, "Why did you have to go and do this? Of all things Kat, why _this_? You two couldn't have had a nice game of chess?"

"And what's so wrong about having sex Dad? It's going to happen eventually. Its not like you could keep me band from boys forever. Besides, we were careful. We got tested and made sure this is something we_ both_ wanted to do."

"This could have waited until you were married Kat. When you were-"

"What? Older Dad?" Kat got off the couch, getting animated now. Her voice cut through the room, cold and hollow, "If you haven't noticed Dad, I have been getting older for years now. There is a time in my life where you have to let me take over and make my own decisions. This was a decision I made and I'm willing to except whatever consequences are going to come my way."

Walter stood up too, his voice rising, "But that is the besides the point Katerina. You deliberately disobeyed me. What happened to you? You were my little cactus."

"Dad don't you see?" Kat was even more animated, moving her hands around frequently. "Don't you see that I don't want to be a cactus? Ever since Mom died that's all I've been to you and Bianca- a stupid cactus " strong and sturdy". Well, I don't want to be the cactus that everyone in this family leans on when they need to. I want to be left alone for once and not have to carry everyone's problems on my shoulders!"

Her father scoffed, "Young lady, since when do you carry all the weight in this family?"

"How about always? Both you and Bianca come to me whenever you need anything, whether it's for me to do you a favor or listen while you vent about your day. I carry all of these responsibilities and I don't need to."

Kat plopped back down on the couch next to me mumbling the words, "I don't want to be treated like the mother of this family."

I winced as she threw out the dead Mom card. Even I thought that blow was below the belt, but when I looked at Walter's face and saw so no change in emotion I knew that the comment hadn't affected him as deeply as I would have thought.

I sighed and Walter looked at me, like he was just realizing I was still here. I hadn't said a word the entire fight, and I was afraid to say anything or draw any attention to myself. I desperately wanted to get out of there and go home.

"Son, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Walter's voice rang through the silent house. My head snapped up to look him in the eye. I was silent for a moment, composing a descent response and could think of nothing but the truth.

"Sir, I care about your daughter very much. I would never do anything to her without her permission, and I promise you I would never do anything to hurt her."

Walter opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment.

The house was silent as Kat squeezed my hand. I glanced at her and she smiled. I smiled a small smile back as a scream sounded throughout the house so loudly that it caused us all to jump. I looked to Kat and her just shook her head and got up.

Walter looked at the staircase and sighed at the glare Kat was giving him, making his way upstairs to make sure his youngest daughter was still alive.

Kat stood up, pulling me with her and pushing me to the door.

"You should go home," she whispered softly to me.

"You should try not to get yourself into more trouble," I found myself saying.

"It figures," she mumbled, going upstairs to grab my stuff. I waited for Kat in the foyer, putting my shoes on. She came down moments later with my bag in one hand and my jacket in the other. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed and watched me as I put on my jacket and made sure I had my keys.

She took a step towards me as I finished, grabbing the lapels of my jacket and straightening it for me. She kept her hands on me and looked up. Her brown eyes were making me squirm, "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you on Monday."

"You do the same okay?" She nodded her head and whispered back, "Sorry about everything Patrick."

Her eyes portrayed everything she wanted to say, and I nodded my head and chuckled at her. "It's not your fault."

I wiped a piece of hair out of her face and let my hand trail down to the back of her neck. I held her face close to me as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Goodnight Patrick."

I smiled at her, "Goodnight Kat."

I turned around as she was closing the door, "And I'm not sorry."

She smiled back at me and blushed as she shut the door, watching as my motorcycle pulled away.

When I left the Stratford home late that night I went home like Kat told me to. I stayed in my room all night, sprawled across my bed thinking of her. Thinking about how her lips had felt so warm on mine. Thinking about the softness of her skin. Thinking about the way she seemed so breakable and durable as she rocked herself into me, and this thought alone made me harden all over again. I took a deep breath as I took my clothes off to get in the shower, thinking about how she asked me to never break her heart. Thinking about how I fully planned on keeping that promise.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning. Well, early for a Saturday morning. I got up, ate, and remembered that Kat's car was still parked in the middle of the school parking lot covered in food and trash.

I knew what I was going to do today. I changed and went out into the garage to find soap, a bucket, a towel, a squeegee, and some trash bags.

Calling Keith and taking his van to school, I arrived to find her car still in the parking lot, still covered in food and trash.

I stared at her car, looking down to find a pair of gloves in the bucket. I shoved them on and shook out a trash bag, taking all the trash and large pieces of food and throwing them in there. When I was done I found the hose by the wall and turned the water on. I hosed down her car, silently watching as the rest of the food and trash slowly slide down her car onto the street and into the nearby sewer. I turned the water off and soaped up the sponge, slowly cleaning off the car in small circular motions. I cleaned the entire car, then watched as the suds slipped off the car and into the sewer along with everything else when I rinsed it down.

I took the squeegee from my back pocket, wiping the water from the car in fluid motions until I was using the towel to dry off the excess water from the tire rims. I cleaned out my sponge and bucket, admiring my work. The car was spotless now, and I couldn't help but smirk when I thought of her face when I showed her what I had done.

I went to pick Keith up and hooked Kat's car up to Keith's van. All Keith had to do was turn the steering wheel to her car. As I drove to Kat's house, I made sure to constantly check the rearview mirror to make sure that Keith hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel. We safely made it to her house, and I made sure her father's car was gone before I drove both cars up to the house. I unhooked the cables from her car and let Keith drive off- he was starting to get itchy anyway.

I made sure to go around to the back of her house, climbing up her trellis and going through her window, which was unlocked. The first thing I noticed about the room was that A) the bed was not made (and it always was when I visited); B) there was no door to the room (and there always was a door); and C) Kat was not there (and that was always 50-50).

I walked out into the hallway, wandering the house as quietly as possible through unknown territory.

I made my way down the hallway to Bianca's room where I heard voices. I slowly walked up to the open door, staying in the shadows while looking in on a scene that made me yearn for a _real_ family of my own. Kat was sitting on Bianca's bed holding a crying Bianca in her lap. Kat's eyes were watering as she shushed and held her sister, holding her close to her chest and rocking her back and forth.

When Kat's voice filled the room, I understood what she was talking about last night about being the family pillar. Her voice was comforting and soothing, just like a mothers.

"It's okay B. He's going to call and explain everything. Even if he doesn't I'm sure that you'll find some one even better then Joey. B you know I understand what you're going through. I mean, how do you think I felt when Josh put those pictures up of him and Hannah? So much for a long distance relationship right?" Her cold laugh sounded throughout the room giving me chills. _Josh?_ I shook my head and realized that I didn't even want to know, and that I didn't know enough of her past as I thought I did to make any judgements.

"You have every right to be mad, but just let him tell his side of the story. Next time he calls let him explain. It's reality television B, they probably paid that skank to kiss him so that there would be more drama. Besides, you still have to see the other half of the episode. Maybe he pushed the girl off him and told her that he was taken."

Kat was stroking Bianca's hair as Bianca snuggled closer and whimpered into her sister.

I sighed. No matter how rude I may seem, I would sit and wait for Kat on my own.

* * *

I sat in Kat's desk chair, putting together a chain of paperclips while waiting for her. It was stupid that small amount of jealously that surged through me when I saw Kat holding Bianca, just like a mother would hold her kid. My mother hadn't held me like that since I was little. Now the only time I see my mother is if she is sleeping on the couch after working a double-shift. If I do catch her awake, she barely talks to me at all anyway.

My anger at my family surged through me, and I placed the chain on my lap so that I could do the breathing exercises that Leo had instructed me to do when I got angry at my family.

Bianca may not have a mother, but she had an older sister that acted like one and a father who cared about her (a little too much), even if he did have a funning way of showing it.

I picked up the chain and started working on it again, realizing it now reached the floor.

I heard someone in the hallway, and I spun the chair around so that I could see the person approaching me. Kat walked into her room, jumping when she looked up and saw me sitting in the corner.

I jumped up as well, but for a totally different reason.

Her hand splayed across her chest as she whisper-yelled, "Do you always have to do that?"

I placed the chain of paperclips on the desk and crossed the room.

"That depends."

"On what?" she asked, her features becoming extremely annoyed.

"On whether or not you're going to tell me who knocked you up. Are far along are you, seven to eight months now?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and smirked as I poked the huge baby bump.

She rolled her eyes, avoiding my question and glancing down at the huge fake stomach attached to her real one before giving me a look. "What are you doing here?"

I stood up straighter and shoved my hands in my pockets, "I came to return your ride."

Her eyebrows shot up, "My ride?"

"Yes, it's parked at the front of the house."

She stared at me for a minute before walking into the hallway to look out the window facing the front of the house.

She walked back into her room after a couple minutes of staring at her car, her face clear of any emotions.

"You did that?" The disbelief in her voice hurt a little.

"Yep." I rocked back on my heels, waiting for the thank you.

"You went to school, cleaned my car, and brought it back to me?" She seemed to be surprised. I smirked, knowing that this whole thing was worth it just to see Kat Stratford _surprised_.

I nodded my head. I barely had time to catch her as she threw her arms around my neck. I huffed out, the fake stomach punching into my gut.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear before kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist while trying to lean over to access her lips better over the bump.

I slid my fingers under her Dad's old t-shirt and up her back to find the Velcro of the fake belly, slowly ripping it off when the phone blared throughout the house.

"Leave it." I told her, pressing my lips back to hers.

"No, we have to stop." She pushed me away and I fell back into her desk chair.

She ran down the hall to pick up the phone. Her voice was muffled, but she soon came back to her room.

"What was the full verdict?" I asked the question so casually I could have been asking about the weather.

She sighed and laid across her bed on her back, the belly overly noticeable now as she placed her hands on it, "I don't know. As you can see I no longer have a door, and I have to wear this belly at all times when I'm home. He took my phone away this morning- before giving it back a whole five minutes later, mumbling about how he would have no way to contact me if there was an emergency. Other than that I have been given the silent treatment."

"Oooo, that's cold."

"I know," she nodded her head at me, "According to Bianca it's "like, freezer burn" when him and I are in the same room together."

"Well," I shrugged, "old Wallie's got to get over this sometime. It's only a matter of when."

Kat shrugged but didn't answer. It was silent for a couple of minutes, my hands toying with the paperclip chain on the desk.

"I shouldn't have said that to him about Mom."

Her voice was barely audible and it sent chills up my spine.

"Why did you then?" I asked, generally curious.

"I wanted to hurt him of course. I mean I already knew he was going to put me through hell. I guess I thought I should get a good punch in before he did."

She continued to stare up at the ceiling and not meet my eyes.

She sniffled and continued, "It's been hard for my dad. I mean I guess I understand why I get to be the mom replacement. I'm the oldest and obviously the more responsible one. I knew her more than Bianca did…"

"You look just like her too."

Kat shot straight up to glare at her sister standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't deny it Kat. Even though you're a polar opposite to her, except for the whole save the world thing, you look exactly like her. You even sound like her. I mean, Dad must have been devastated to have to look at you every day and be reminded of…" Bianca stopped mid-rant when I glared at her, making her finally realize the words that were coming out of her mouth.

She broke eye contact with me to glare at the floor, "I'm going to go eat some ice cream and stare at my phone some more."

I smirked and nodded at her before she turned to leave.

Kat had laid back down on her bed. I got up to lay next to her, snuggling in close. I rested one hand on her protruding stomach while the other hand held my head up so I could look at her face.

I smirked at her and said, "Sweetheart you never told me when your due."

Kat's eyes snapped open and she glared at me, shaking her head and then glancing at her clock before bolting upright again.

She glanced at me, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm good," I shook my head as I sat up and got off the bed.

"Well then you better get going then, my dad's going to be home in a half- hour at the most."

I nodded as I crossed the room to help her get off the bed, "See you on Monday then."

"Goodnight Patrick," she kissed me lightly on the lips, a goodnight kiss she knew I would be asking for.

"Goodnight Kat." I walked over to the window but she grabbed my arm at the last second.

"Thank you."

I looked back at her face, and the vulnerability that she was portraying floored me. I barely processed the words that were coming out, "You already thanked me Kat."

"No, not for the car. For keeping your promise, even after the thing with my dad."

I looked into her eyes and I couldn't help but turn and wrap my arms around her in a sideways awkward hug.

I pulled back as she turned her head so I could brush my lips to her forehead, "I would never break that promise."

I lightly pressed my lips to hers before I smiled and climbed through the window, calling Keith to pick me up.

I started walking down the street where Keith found me as he pulled up to the curve.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I hadn't even noticed the smile that still graced my face, and I quickly wiped it off as I as got into the driver's seat of Keith's truck.

I deadpanned, "I'm not smiling about anything Keith."

"Yes you were Verona. Wait, wasn't that Dali Mama's house?" His speech was clear, and I knew that for once he was clean.

I sighed and smirked at the nickname, "The one and only."

"And didn't you bring her home yesterday after school?" You could practically hear Keith put the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

"Yep."

"Oooo, looks like someone might get himself a girlfriend," he sang.

I turned the corner onto the main road, "I know it's hard to believe Keith, but Patrick Verona _has_ a girlfriend."

"_No_," he gasped. The gasp was overdramatized, but then again Keith is known for being over-the-top.

"Yes," I gasped imitating him.

"Congrats bro," he exclaimed, his fist bumping into my bicep.

"Thanks?" I said, the question ringing clearly in my voice.

"No problem dude. I mean you must really care about her to make her your girlfriend."

I nodded my head and switched lanes to turn the corner, "Yes Keith I really do care about her."

"That's great Verona. It's time you had another woman in your life. Someone needs to whip you into shape."

I pulled up to my house and parked the car, climbing out.

"Thanks Keith."

"No problem," He bobbed his head as he climbed into the drivers seat, "just don't screw things up this time, got it?"

"Got it Keith."

He pointed a finger at me, "Say it."

I held up three fingers, "I will try my best not to screw things up this time with Kat."

He gave me a small smile. "That's better."

I started to walk to the front door and Keith called after me, "I actually like this one!"

I turned around at the front door smirking, "Me too!"

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this yet, but after vacation, getting a new hard-drive after my other one fried, and a serious case of writer's block, I finally managed to pull this one out of thin air. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment or a review. You can te****ll me how mad at me you are for not updating sooner, I can take it.**

**Or you guys can just tell me if you loved/hated it, thought it was too OOC, and whether or not I should continue with this. **

**(If you say I should continue with this I expect at least one opinion of what you think should happen next.)**

**WITH LOVE, **

**artist1157**


	2. Strange Things Are Happening

Monday mornings always sucked. You know, forcing yourself out of bed, praying that it would just be Saturday already- the whole nine yards. But today I knew that Kat would need me, and that at least gave me a little bit more incentive to get up than it usually did. Even if she wouldn't admit it she would be needing me to help her make it through the day. Kids will be harassing her from left and right and even though she would never even give them a second glance, I had a feeling that she would need some comforting whether she knew it or not. The kicking ass part she could handle herself.

I arrived a few minutes earlier than usual so I could catch her on her way into school. I watched the buses, assuming that she would be coming to school on the bus because her father took away her driving privileges.

So it surprised me when her dinosaur pulled up into the parking lot and parked in the middle of the lot like it was any other school day. Her sister got out of the car and fled to find her best friend. Kat stayed in the car, gripping the steering wheel while watching the people around her pass by.

When the whole student body is mad at you, there are only two things that you can do. Ignore the screaming and the booing, or try and confront it. I had no idea what route Kat is going to take, but I hoped that it was more along the lines of ignoring. Either way, with Kat, this whole day could only end in disaster.

I sighed and walked up to her car when she didn't get out after a few minutes, tapping on her window and causing her to jump and glare at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she turned away to grab her bag before opening her door and climbing out of the car.

"Hey," I said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey back," she replied on cue, avoiding my lips and walking around me and into school.

"Um, okay?" I questioned while following her. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

She sighed and stopped in front of her locker, "Nothing is wrong."

I leaned against the locker beside hers and watched her as she tried three times to open her locker… and failed. She stared at her locker for a moment before pounding on it and letting out small scream in frustration.

"Okay, whoa there Rocky," I said jokingly. She looked up at me seething, but that didn't faze me as I asked her what her combination was and opened her locker for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled half heartedly while grabbing her books out and slamming the door shut.

"Would you really like to tell me why I can't get my good morning kiss from you?" I asked casually, but jokingly, as we walked down the hallway. She opened her mouth but I cut her off, "And PMS isn't an accuse."

She glared at me before looking around and grabbing my arm, pulling me into one of the storage's closets. It seems like we're using these closets more and more often for our fights, while also conveniently choosing the ones that are always unlocked.

She sighed and pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger before blurting, "Look Patrick, I just have a lot going on with my Dad and Bianca and school and… and I don't think that now is the best time for me to be in a relationship with someone."

I stared at her for a minute, "You're kidding me, right?"

She shook her head, staring at the floor.

My voice raised when I went to talk, "Did your father put you up to this? I thought that we discussed that he doesn't own you."

"I know he doesn't own me Patrick. I just… I just don't want you to get involved in something you clearly want no part in. I don't want you to get hurt," she looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and all I could think of was how she had this whole thing planned out. She was sitting in the car this morning thinking: _I'm going to break up with my boyfriend today._

I felt disgusted, angry, and hurt all at the same time. I didn't know what to say because once Kat gets and idea in her head, you have to go over millions of different obstacles to get her to change her mind. Or you just have to hit the right nerve.

I stared at the girl I thought I knew, telling myself that she really didn't know me as well as I had hoped.

"Well you clearly don't know me then."

She gave me a look and I felt the anger boiling inside me as I continued, "I know that it may not seem like I am a committed person Kat, but I have decided to commit to you and that alone should be enough for you to know that I will stand by you. I know that I'm not an ideal boyfriend, but I thought that you would at least trust me enough not to break my promise."

I tried to brush past her to leave but she got in my way, allowing our chests to bump against each other.

"What was the favor that you wanted from me anyway?" She asked straight out and blunt.

I looked at her before I allowed myself to bend down to give her a light kiss. Against her lips I whispered, "I wanted to ask you to return the favor."

Her body stiffened and she looked up from my lips to my eyes.

"Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I can manage. After all, you're managing for me."

I nodded as she pushed up against me to reach my lips and kissed me softly yet delicately.

"So I guess my break-up plan was kind-of a fail?" She joked.

"Just a little bit," I answered with a shrug in my shoulders. I kissed her one more time as the warning bell rung.

We both separated and walked off to class, "See you at lunch," I muttered as she turned and sprinted down the hall.

* * *

I sat in my first period class, and all I could think about was how Kat and I had _almost_ broken up this morning, and _almost_ got back together thirty seconds later. Just thinking about it made me angry all over again, causing my stomach to church and shivers to be sent down my spine. I hated how hot and cold Kat could be sometimes and how this thought then made me question her trust in me.

The bell finally rang for lunch and I didn't hesitate to jump out of my seat and file into the courtyard, not finding Kat at the usual table.

Right. Everyone at school hated her.

I grabbed a tray and bought a veggie burger (it being Monday), leaving the courtyard to go wandering the halls for her. Sure enough I found her in the hallway, sitting up on a retaining wall while eating her salad.

I sighed and walked over, "I thought you don't care what people think of you."

She didn't jump or even glance in my direction when I spoke.

She replied with a somber, "I don't."

"Then why are you out here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as a set my tray down next to hers and pulled myself up to sit on the wall.

"I'm out here because I don't feel like being a human trash can."

She looked up from her salad to glare at me and continue, "And if you don't mind I was having so much fun enjoying the silence alone."

"Aw come on, you don't want to sit out here alone do you?"

She glanced up at me and took a swig of juice, "Obviously not according to you."

"Well, sweetheart, now a days nothing is obvious with you," I announced, shoving the burger into my mouth. She looked up from her salad to give me the hairy-eyeball. I just shrugged and shoved some more food into my mouth before saying, "Well it's true."

She sighed and returned to picking at her food, bringing the fork up to her lips every now and then.

I soon finished my lunch and started picking at her salad, "You can have it if you want. I'm really not that hungry."

I glanced between the salad and her face a few times, "If you want to tell me what's got your panties all in a twist you can just spit it out. I really don't want to have to talk to Cameron, who will talk to Bianca, who will talk to you…"

"I get it. You care about me enough to go through all this trouble to see what's bothering me," she smirked at me and patted my knee where it rested by hers, "but there are other ways of showing affection for someone other than harassing everyone you know."

I scowled at her but didn't comment. She was right of course. I was showing her how much I cared about her by trying to see what's bothering her and trying to fix it. I've told her many times before: I'm not good with words. You have to read between the lines with me and knowing she can do that made me that much more confident that this relationship could really work. No other girl has been able to read me like she does and no other girl has tried to break up with me and failed. Honestly, I'm usually the one to end it with a chick and toss her out the door, not the other way around. This time, it's not just _some chick_ that I'm after and it's not just a one night stand. It's a real, boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, and that scared the hell out of me. That's why when she told me exactly what I was trying to say to her in Patrick code I had nothing to reply with. I didn't know how to respond because she had nailed me on the head. All I could do was nod my head and change the subject.

"So is it the video thing that's got you all pissed off? I'm assuming that's not what was supposed to be shown."

She sighed loudly and let her head drop onto my shoulder. "Yep. Cameron and I had made this rap video…"

"Rap video?" Kat never ceased to surprise me.

"… and I think that Blank switched the tapes. Or someone did because that was not what I was going to show everyone. The competition was rigged."

"Interesting…" I started.

"Very," Kat sighed, picking up her napkin and folding it over and over again in her hands.

I sat for a minute, listening to the sound of her breathing before asking, "And you think Douche did this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "First off, his name is Blank or William. I really hate when you say "douche". Secondly, I don't know if he switched the tapes. I mean, he couldn't have possibly known about the other tape unless someone had told him… and the only people that knew about both tapes and knew how to access them were Cameron, Giya, and Tabitha…"

She paused for a moment, sitting straight up and hitting me on the arm.

"Tabitha," she breathed.

"Yeah, Tabitha. Is she the one whose high-maintenance, stuck-up, wants everything to go her way or else she'll throw a hissy-fit?" I asked casually.

"Yeah her. She's the only one that had motive to do this."

I stared at Kat, the revelation on her face apparent now as she worked everything out in her head.

"She was the only one totally against the music video. I mean, she told me it was stupid and repulsive and that her speech would have worked so much better. She was pissed at me because I didn't use her speech." Throughout this revelation, Kat's hands started to move as she become more and more angry.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Would this chick really sabotage your entire campaign just because you didn't use her speech?"

She gave me an '_are you kidding me'_ glare as she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head swiftly.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a shallow breath, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

She grabbed her backpack and jumped off the retaining wall, "We prove that either her and Blank did it and we send them down."

The evil smirk on her face and the glint in her eyes was too much for me.

"Aren't you above revenge?" I asked curiously. I knew if this was me we were talking about she would be lecturing me up and down about how revenge isn't right and how it has no morals.

"Oh this isn't revenge. This is putting someone back in his or her place," she gave me a wicked grin as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well this is something I got to see," I mumbled as she pecked my cheek, grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the hall to English.

* * *

So, apparently this isn't revenge or sabotage, we are simply putting Blank and/or Tabitha back in their respective places while also trying to ruin their lives a little.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Of course, in English, the overly-preppy blonde teacher- Ms. Summers?- wants us to "free write". She basically means, "If you shut up, write at least one page (front and back and in complete sentences), while leaving me alone for forty-five minutes so I can read this bridal magazine you are guaranteed a hundred for the day."

Thanks Ms. Summers.

The only thing about free writes is that I never know what to write about. I stared at the sheet of paper she passed out clicking my pen until she announces that whoever is clicking needs to stop. So I stop clicking the pen, but continue to stare at the paper.

I end up writing about Kat. I know that's cliché and a little weird, but people write about their loved ones all the time. So I wrote about how Kat has changed me as a person. I wrote about how I get all tingly on the inside when I'm around her. I wrote about how I've become dependent on her, needing her laugh or her kiss to get me through the day. I even wrote about me not just lusting after her but actually liking her, enough to commit to her and be her girlfriend (even after meeting her father).

I used up my page and stopped, deciding that I had gotten enough of my feelings out for one day. I usually don't do this anymore because it reminds me of my "old life", back to when everyone in my family was happy and we were all together. Whenever I was upset, my mom always gave me a sheet of paper and a pen.

"_Write it all out sweetie_," she would tell me, and that's what I would do. I would sit in my room and write about how I hated the world. I would then fold it up, just like mother would instruct me to. Then, I would sit and watch her throw it in the sink, open the kitchen window, light a match, and light the paper on fire.

"_This is a sacred ritual Patrick_," she would whisper in my ear as we watched the pile of ashes grow, "_watch the paper as it burns away everything you put into it and let it all go. Everything that you were angry about is now gone. Feel the detachment from your anger and your worries…_"

I jumped as the bell rang. I stared at my confessions, written sloppily over a page of college ruled, white-lined paper. I didn't bother to fold it as I shoved it in my bag, knowing it would still be there by the time I got home.

Kat had left right after school, so I drove home and did my homework. It didn't take long and before I knew it I was staring at the four corners of my room, trying to think of something useful to do with my life. Then I remembered the page I wrote about Kat in English today.

I snatched my bag off the floor and sifted through it, knowing I would eventually find the crumpled sheet of paper at the bottom of the bag. I took it out to exam what had been written, and when I re-read it to myself I couldn't help but think it was cheesy and stupid. I even blushed in embarrassment, throwing it on my bed and while wondering how I could become so emotional and romantic all of a sudden.

"Knock, knock, knock," a voice called from behind me. I turned around in my chair, already knowing who it was.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to collect myself.

The woman standing in the doorway didn't look a day over thirty when she was indeed turning forty soon. If you saw us standing side by side, the only way you would be able to tell we were related was if you noticed that we both had dark, curly hair and we shared the same eye color and shape. If you knew us both a little better you might say that we shared the same temper and the confidence in what we did. Other than that, the woman standing in the doorway was different from the teenager staring back at her in ever other way.

"Hey," the woman said, leaning up against the doorjamb, "How was school?"

I shrugged, "The usual."

She nodded her head and I broke the silence by bluntly asking, "Why are you home so early?"

She sighed, "Apparently I needed a break. The camera loves my talent, but I guess even the best chorographers in the world deserve a vacation."

"It's a Monday, in the middle of November," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest as she nodded her head, "and they decided that now would be the best time for a vacation?"

"I guess."

She walked over to sit on by bed, ironing out any creases in the sheets with the palms of her hands. I heard the crinkling of paper and I stared at the woman, wide-eyes as she looked down to grab the crumbled sheet of paper from underneath her.

"Oh, there's my rough draft for that history essay I was looking for," I called out nervously, walking over to her to snatch the paper out of her hands.

"No, no, no, let me read what you got to say about history." I tried to grab it again but she got up and scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"_Kat_. Sounds like a very promising history paper already. You even spelled 'cat' wrong in the title."

"Seriously, give it back. It's nothing," I lunged across the bed but she was faster, moving across the room in a swift turn that reminded me of the graceful dancer she was.

"_I don't know why I can't get my mind off of her. She's all I seem to want and all I seem to need now a days_…" she became quiet as she continued to read and my cheeks turned tomato red. This was one of the most embarrassing things to have ever happened to me.

I buried my face in my pillow so my mortification wouldn't show. She sat down next to me and patted by back softly.

"Patrick, who is she?" Her voice was soft and comforting. She used to talk to me like this when I was littler and I felt the emptiness in the pit of my stomach grow larger.

"She's my girlfriend," I told her, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Kat, I presume is her name."

I tuned over to face her, "Katarina Stratford, the one and the only."

"Well, she must be one hell of a girl," she said lightly, but I could hear the strain in her voice.

I sat up to smirk her, "Trust me, she is."

She gave the paper back to me, "She must be if she makes you feel like this."

"She is."

The woman looked down at her hands, which were now folded nicely in her lap.

"Can you tell me about her?" The hurt in her eyes made the emptiness grow that much more, and I sighed as I found myself telling her everything I knew about Kat Stratford. I started with her huge heart for causes, talking about Meatless Monday's, how she converted her own car into a bio-diesel, leading into how she was a worry wort, a hard worker, and overprotective of those she loved.

I even included everything I knew about her family, explaining how her sister was a popularity freak, her mom was long gone, and that her dad was a little too loving. She raised her eyebrows at me on that part, giving me that parent _be nice_ glare. That was before I explained to her that he made me watch an in-depth slideshow with pictures of the stages of natural childbirth before letting me out of the house with his daughter. The guy even wanted references.

Of course I failed to mention anything pertaining to Kat and I having sex, or to our little make-put sessions, or to me staying over at her house when Jack-ass kicked me out. I didn't want her to freak out or get upset.

When I was done she was dancing and singing around the room, "My baby's falling in love!"

I scoffed at her and glared, denying all and every accusation she made.

The clock struck midnight and I could see that her internal clock was shutting her down, she could barely talk without yawning.

"I had a really nice night Patrick," she said lazily, stretched out next to me on my bed.

I snorted, "Easy for you to say. You weren't the one spilling your guts out."

"Yes, but didn't it set you free?" Her question was casually asked, and the rare times like this made me completely forget that she had ever abandoned me in the first place. I allowed my walls to drop earlier like a little school-girl, 'just wanting to share my feelings with the world'."

"I have to get up early for school tomorrow, so if you don't mind…"

I rolled off the bed and walked to the bedroom door. The woman soon followed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I got Thanksgiving off, well they gave it to me even though I told them not too… so I want you to invite Kat and her family over for dinner. I would really like to get to know her better."

I automatically stiffened at the thought and winced. My family and Kat's family getting to know one another sounded like World War III in the making. To make her happy I nodded my head and smiled by best fake smile as I leaned down so she could kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

"Love you," she told me as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

I didn't answer her, and she yelled back again, "LOVE YOU!"

I sighed and hollered back, "Love you too Mom!"

I let out a long breath as I changed and climbed into bed, wondering for the first time in a long time what tomorrow would bring for me.

* * *

**So, I decided to continue this story on one condition: YOU REVIEW! Say something to me. Let me know that your alive. Tell me whatever you want. (You love the story. You hate the story. You're not sure if the whole Thanksgiving plot is a good idea and you want to know where this is going...)**

**THE BRIBE: I have chapter three written, it just needs to be edited. The more reviews the faster it gets up...**

**- artist1157**


	3. Revenge is Never Sweeter

Not loving your mother could be considered a sin to some people. I mean, she raised you right from the start, when you were just a wee fetus right?

Please. I mean, between my mom and I, we've had more of an on and off friendship going on. Sometimes we wouldn't talk all month, others times she would appear out of nowhere and act like it was old times and we would talk for hours like we did last night.

My mom and I used to be close. I mean, the woman and I shared no secrets. Even as a teenage kid I knew that we were having financial issues and that she was looking for a new job.

That all stared to change when Jack-ass came into the picture. Mom didn't even tell me how they met or that they had met. The only thing she told me was that she was getting married again and that we were moving out of this little apartment complex and into this big, fancy house. Apparently Jack-ass was an important CEO of some important company that got her a good job and "could provide for us in our time of need."

What the fuck mom? You decided to pick up and move us without consulting the other half of the _us_. Thanks for nothing.

Things just went downhill from there. Jack-ass acted liked he owned us, and when he kicked me out and confiscated my motorcycle she stood there and didn't say a damn word to him about it. She was afraid of losing her "provider".

Now, my mom isn't a druggie. I mean, she's a freaking professional choreographer who lives, breaths, and eats dancing. I don't think she's been caught even smoking a cigarette.

But apparently her job is so laboring she has to stay at work late enough to not get home until two in the morning sometimes.

There are reasons why we have fallen to shreds so easily.

* * *

When I woke up on Tuesday for school, I honestly couldn't tell you if I would invite Kat and her family over for dinner. I mean, my mom and I were talking again, or so it seemed from last night. Then again, Thanksgiving was a week away and a lot could happen in a week.

I pulled up to the parking lot running late, and practically ran into homeroom as the bell rang. Whoot, I was on time.

I went through the day normally, not finding Kat at lunch and wondering if she even came to school today. I thought I remembered seeing her car in the parking lot this morning…

I still didn't know what to do about the whole Thanksgiving thing. It would break my mom's heart if Kat didn't come over.

I was clamming up again. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. I don't know why I let the thought of Kat Stratford crawl underneath my skin like this. I mean, she was just a person. A person who I've happened to have sex with and seemed to care about a little too much for my liking.

I could hear Leo's soothing voice in the back of my head.

_Just tell her how you feel Patrick. The worst she can do is say no to dinner. It's not like she's going to dump you for asking and trying._

I sighed again. Honestly, Kat could kick me to the curb for anything now-a-days. I mean, just yesterday she tried to break-up with me because appearnatly I cared too much about her and she didn't want to see me get hurt.

Leo's got a lot of explaining to do at my next therapy session.

So afterschool, and after detention (I guess going to the bathroom during study hall without a hall pass is bad news and serves for a half hour of jail time) I walked outside to find Kat's car in the almost deserted parking lot, but no Kat. So apparently she was at school today, I just didn't see her at all.

I walked up to the passenger side of the car, peering into the window and trying to see if it was locked. Of course it was locked, why wouldn't it be?

"She's not going to be here until later," I glanced up to glare at the person who dared to talk to me, but my face softened a bit as I realized it was only Bianca.

I straitened up, leaning against the car to cross my arms and ankles, "How do you know that?"

Bianca sighed, "According to Cameron she's been trying to find any evidence that Blank or Tabitha were the ones to switch the tapes. She can't go to the school board with just accusations."

"Are you sure she doesn't need any help?"

"Nope. She kicked me and Dawn out. She only wants Cameron right now. I mean, Dawn is Cameron's girlfriend so she was every right to be in there… but then again Kat is pretty scary when she wants to be and I don't think she'll try anything on…"

She glanced over at me from where she planted herself, leaning against the car and mimicking my position. When she saw I was no longer paying attention she stopped ranting.

"So… what brings you to Kat's car?" I glared at her again.

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering if there was anything I could help you with," she picked up a strand of blonde hair and began playing with it, wrapping it over and over again around her finger.

"Nothing at all. Just want to talk to Kat about Thanksgiving," I told her, hoping she would take the hint and just leave me alone.

"You know, Joey's supposed to be home for Thanksgiving…" she started but her voice was breaking, "… and now… after he kissed… and didn't call me… I just don't… know…"

Her lips started to wobble as her voice cracked and the floodgates opened up. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, crying into the shoulder of my leather jacket. The tears started out pitiful at first, and I wasn't sure how to handle a crying teenage girl that threw herself at me. She wasn't an ex, so I had no right throwing her off of me like a rag doll.

The tears fell faster and soon I could feel the sobs that racked her body as she squeezed me even tighter. I stayed calm, slowly bringing my arms up. One came to stroke her hair while the other was patting her back. I was trying my best to be soothing and comforting, not knowing what I was doing in the slightest.

"You know, if you really cared about him you would wait for him to call and explain himself. You don't know the other half of the story until you hear it from him- trust me. I can't promise that everything will work out, but even if it doesn't you will eventually find someone who's better for you."

I was trying to think of what else to say to her to try and get her to stop crying. I was honestly just thinking about all those T.V. dramas, and what the cried-upon says to the crier.

She sniffled and lifted her head a little, "You really think so?"

I smirked, knowing I was getting somewhere with this, "Yeah I do."

She sniffled again and started crying all over again.

"That's what Kat said too… but I guess it's different coming from a guy right?"

I paused and rolled my eyes unconsciously, "Yeah, it's totally different coming from a guy."

Her tears weren't falling as fast now, but her breath was unsteady as she pulled away.

"Your not as scary as I thought," she told me, matter-of-factly as she used the end of her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"And your just as crazy as I thought you were," I told her with a smirk.

She let out a chocked laugh staring at her high-heels. "I can see why my sister likes you. You're funny and you're a good hugger."

I just nodded my head slowly, "I can see why your sister likes you. You're a bucket full of fun and drama when you want to be."

She looked up at me surprised and didn't say anything.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind Bianca. I looked up to find Kat strutting towards us.

"Hey," I replied in a monotone.

"What are you doing…" her voice drifted off and took in the sight of her sisters red eyes and my awkwardness, "… or should I be asking what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Bianca answered too quickly. Kat looked to me and I just shrugged, my hands digging deep into my pockets.

"Well I've got to get home and since no one is going to talk, I'm going to start up the car."

She walked around to the other side of her dinosaur. Bianca looked my shoulder. "Sorry about your jacket."

I heard Kat place her bag on top of the car and riffle through it for her keys.

"It's leather, it will wash off."

She sifted from foot to foot, pulling me into a hug. This time, I didn't hesitate to squeeze back a little.

"Thank you."

I heard the door slam and the car rev up.

I reached up and rumpled her hair before grabbing my bag and walking away, "Anytime kid, anytime."

I started to walk to my motorcycle before I remembered I still had to talk to Kat. I turned around and called out, "Do me a favor?"

Bianca looked up, her hand on the handle of the door.

I smirked before I said, "Tell your sister I'll see her later."

She smiled at me and swung open the door while talking to Kat. I got on my motorcycle and put my helmet on, realizing that Bianca knew what I meant without even asking.

* * *

I'm not usually a punctual person so it surprised me when I arrived at Kat's window at exactly at eleven o'clock. Not bothering to tap on the glass anymore I slowly slid the window open, brushing the curtain aside so I could step into her room. I was cautious, remembering at the last minute that she had no door.

I walked into her room, at first not seeing her. I did see that the closet door was open, which caused me to look to the sound of the singing and notice a bare leg that was sticking out from behind the door.

I walked up behind her and grabbed at her waist. I covered her mouth with my one hand to muffle her scream and kissed her neck softly, murmuring a quick hello in her ear.

When I let go of her she spun on me. I didn't notice her death glare or clenched fist. I did, however, notice how she was dressed, causing me to blush as well as make me feel all tingly- right from the clenching of my stomach to the curling of my toes.

"Do you always have to do that? I mean, honestly one day I'm going to nail you and it's only going to be your fault…"

Her hands were on her hips and all I could do was roam her body with my eyes. I was waiting for her to realize that she was standing in front of me in her bra, underwear, and a loose purple robe that fell open enough for me to see her curves.

She sighed and grabbed my face in her hands, turning it so my eyes met hers and not her chest.

"I know we've had sex before but please, keep your eyes where they should be."

She patted my cheek and I shrugged. I moved closer so I could place my hands on her waist, dragging her closer to me while whispering to her against the skin of her neck, "You're so gorgeous, you know that right?"

Her hands slid around my neck as she threw her head back, "You're not to bad yourself Verona."

I moved from her neck so that I could rest my forehead against hers, "Ooo, last name basis now _Stratford_? That's even sexier."

She stood on her toes so that I wouldn't have to hunch over to kiss her. The kiss we shared was tender, are lips moving slowly as her hand tangled into my hair and pulled. She sucked on my bottom lip for a moment before abruptly pulling back.

"We're not doing this now. My dad's coming home from a late delivery any time now, so just tell me what you're doing here."

Her eyes pleaded for me to understand and I did, so I sat on _my_ side of the bed, getting comfortable.

I watched her as she took her robe off and attempted to put on the baby belly. I was about to say something but she beat me to the punch.

"Dad said I had two choices. Option one was wear it everywhere, including school for two weeks, but I wouldn't have to wear it to bed or in the shower. Option two was the minute I walk in the house I change and it goes on and it stays on at all times, except in the shower- but I don't have to wear it to school."

"I see you have chosen option two," I commented.

She nodded her head and walked over to me so I could Velcro her into the belly. It was a lot heavier that I would've imagined.

She then wobbled over to put on her dad's sweatshirt and a pair of pajama bottoms from her closet, which is what I would assume she was looking for when I got here.

She was putting her pants on when she broke the ice, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

I was snapped out of my trace and pulled back to reality as she shut her closet door before plopping onto the bed next to me to open a book, sitting up as best as she could.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, just trying to ease my way into this.

"I was just wondering what you were doing on Thanksgiving."

She immediately stopped reading and glanced at me, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "You know, just the annual turkey hunts. Wondering if you wanted to join," I paused to sigh, "Oops, sorry. I just remembered, "_Nothing with a face_." That's a bummer. Next time maybe?"

She glared at me, "Patrick."

"What?" I asked innocently enough.

She sighed and put the book on her lap, "If you aren't just going to tell me what you need then just leave. I have to finish this chapter for tomorrow and I still have at least twenty pages left."

I didn't say anything and once again she started up the conversation, "Now lets try this again. Why do you want to know I'm doing on Thanksgiving?"

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated that I was nervous as hell. I swallowed and avoided eye contact as I forced the words out of my mouth, "My mother wants to invite you and your family over for Thanksgiving dinner and I didn't know if you were busy- or if you even wanted to come."

I heard her pick up her book and flip the page, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to talk to my dad, but I think that will be fine. I'm sure Dad would _love_ to meet your parents."

I cleared my throat, "Well, you see, that's the problem. My mom wants your family, but I would rather you just come over you know? I just want to avoid all the drama if possible."

She nodded her head, "I'll see what I can do."

I smirked as I sat up and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks _babe_."

She glanced up to watch as I moved the beaded curtain aside to lift the window up, "No problem _honey_."

* * *

My mom wasn't around when I got home, so it would be safe to say she probably got home around one in the morning. When I left for school at seven-thirty on Wednesday she was already gone.

Kat pulled up to the school parking lot about the same time I did. We both parked and met each other at the entrance, Kat immediately threading her arm through mine. Every time she does this I get flashbacks of some old English countryside, and I'm the gentleman courting the fair maiden. And every time I can't help but think that if she wants me to be a gentleman, she has to play her part as the fair maiden.

"So I talked to my dad this morning."

I paused, not sure how to take that. It didn't sound positive or negative.

I glanced down at her, "How did that go? I see he didn't make you wear the belly to school, so I'm taking it went better then expected?"

She scowled at me before continuing, "He says I can come to dinner at your house. He's not be able to come because he has a date that night."

This was surprising news, "Oh, Dr. Stratford's getting jiggy with it."

Even though I didn't see it, I could practically _hear_ the eye roll.

"He's dating Ms. Tharp."

This surprised me even more, "The crazy guidance councilor?"

She nodded her head.

I gasped dramatically, "No!"

She nodded her head again and detached herself from me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I rattled on, still frazzled as we stopped at her locker. She glared at me before opening it to trade in a couple books.

She slammed her locker door shut and looped her arm through mine before continuing to my locker.

She lowered her voice and grimaced, "According to Bianca they've "been on two dates, made out with tongue, and are about two dates away from having sex_._""

I stopped at my locker to put my jacket away and get my stuff.

"You can't be serious."

She didn't answer and when I shut my locker door, she was giving me a _does-it-look–like-kidding _glare.

"Wow, that's awkward."

She let out a shallow breath, "Tell me about it."

The first bell rang and I leaned down to kiss her before she ran off on me for good.

* * *

I found Kat at lunch today. She was sitting next to Douche. His mouth was moving and her wasn't. I bought my lunch and wasn't sure if I was supposed to intrude or not. I waited for her to look up and make eye contact with me, but she never did.

I left the lunchroom and decided to eat where Kat and I sat together on Monday.

I ate and silence and waited for her to storm out of the courtyard, but she never did.

Disappointed when the bell rang and she didn't show up I stormed off to English and sat in the back corner of the classroom, far away from where she would sit. I mean, it's understandable that I was pissed. She ate lunch with the guy that sabotaged her campaign while totally blowing her boyfriend off at the same time for the second day in a row. Thanks for nothing Kat.

She ended up walking into English late. I was still pissed at her and refused to make eye contact when she scanned the room for me. I saw her shoulders slump as she slid into the only seat available, thankfully at the front of the room.

I actually paid attention the whole class period, keeping my mind off Kat at all times. I was letting myself cool off and when the bell rang I was one of the first ones out of the door.

I walked to my next class and avoided Kat the rest of the day. By the end of the day I had cooled off and was under control.

Kat actually found me at my motorcycle after school. I knew she would show up eventually and ask about English or lunch, and sure enough she did.

"Where were you at lunch today?"

I looked down at my helmet, suddenly very interested in fixing the straps, "I was sitting outside on the retaining wall, why?"

"Well it's just that I saw you buy lunch and leave so I was just wondering if everything's okay?"

"Yeah Kat, everything's _peachy_." The sarcasm dripping off my every word made her eyebrows raise as I looked up at her.

"That doesn't sound "peachy" to me." She crossed her arms over her chest and I knew I was in for it.

"Is this about Blank? Because he sat with me at lunch today?"

When I didn't answer her and scanned the parking lot, I knew that she knew she was completely right. She didn't even have to acknowledge it other then the smug smirk that she was wearing.

"What the hell were you doing Kat? I thought we agreed that he was the enemy?"

She rolled her eyes, "You agreed that he was the enemy. I just said that he was a suspect to my investigation, not the culprit."

"Oh, so now you're on his side?" I asked, my jealousy flaring up, "You always seemed to like him a lot better then you ever liked me anyway, so go ahead and side with him."

She flinched like I had slapped her, and I automatically regretted saying the second half of my thoughts.

She composed herself and glared at me, "If you can't get it through your thick skull that I choose you over him that I don't know what to tell you Patrick. It's always been you."

She turned on her heel and a let her get into her car before running my hand through my hair while letting out a frustrated growl. I shoved my helmet on and speed home, faster than the recommended speed limit. When I got home I kicked a basketball down the street and had to end up running after it.

* * *

I sat inside after my little anger fit and spent a lot of time on my homework, catching up on everything I needed to. It may surprise some, but I was pretty much a straight B student. I didn't slack off that much, teachers just saw the bad boy persona and hit me with the B's and C's anyway.

I kept my mind off her all night. My mom hadn't come home yet when I went to bed. I let out a sigh of relief- thankful that I didn't have to discuss the reason why Kat may not be coming over for dinner after all.

I approached her on Thursday at lunch. She was sitting by herself and I gave her a small smile before I plopped myself down.

"Hey," I said characteristically.

She smiled a small smile back to me, "Hey back."

We ate in silence for a minute before I decided to break the ice, "Do want to talk about yesterday… because I do."

She stared at me for a moment, "Patrick Verona wants to talk about something with me. This is a charming new development."

I glared at her as she teased me. "Look, I just want to know what he was talking to you about."

She swallowed the bite she was chewing before starting to talk again, "He came over to explain, and I quote, "that he didn't switch my video because he would never sabotage me that way." Which makes me wonder in what way he would sabotage me…"

She trailed off, waiting for me to share the opinion she knew I would have.

"Do you believe him?"

She sighed and gave me a guilty look, "Patrick I honestly don't know whether or not to believe him. His story made sense but I still have to check it all out to make sure he didn't know about Tabitha switching the tapes."

I drank some of my water, "So we know it was Tabitha for sure? Just because Douche said so."

"Once again, his name his Blank. Say it or don't call him anything at all," she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and showed it to me.

"This is all the evidence I have, and most of it points to Tabitha."

I read the list she had created in her neat handwriting. Things ranged from motive to what computer downloaded the tape that had Kat insulting everyone.

I shoved the paper back at Kat, "So what are you going to do about this?"

"Ask for a rematch," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I finished my last bites of lunch and downed the rest of my water, nodding my head.

She went back to eating too, not nearly as far long as I was.

I collected my things and stood up, "Well good luck with that."

I stood up to throw my lunch out, but she called after me at the very last minute.

"What Kat?" I ask, now slightly annoyed.

She had stood up to chase me as I left the courtyard. Now she looked at me, her demeanor screaming confidence.

"I would still love to come over to your house next week." Even though her demeanor displayed confidence, I sensed the bit of doubt in her voice as she spoke like she was asking a question.

I nodded, "I'll let my mom know. Thanks."

With that I walked calmly out of the courtyard and into auto shop, wondering why the hell Kat still wanted to put up with me.

* * *

**I know that out of my loyal fans that are reviewing (and I want to take the time to thank you all for reviewing, it honestly makes my day!) most of you were expecting the "Thanksgiving Chapter" now... but considering there is still a week until Thanksgiving (in the story) I included this chapter. I think my next chapter will be Thanksgiving and then we will do some more campaign stuff...**

**THE GIFT TO THE REVIEWERS (for those non reviewers: 1 review= 1 day that chapter four gets up faster):**

**In the "Thanksgiving Chapter" would you... **

**a) like to meet Jack-ass and have dinner be completely ruined**

**b) like it to just be Momma Verona at dinner and everything to go smoothly**

**Let me know what you decide- majority rules.**

**- artist1157**

**P.S. I feel so bad ass letting others decide the fate of my story, even if it only is one chapter...**


	4. My Fair Maiden

**First off, totally forgot to disclaim this so here it is: I sadly do not own Patrick Verona or anything to do with 10 Things I Hate About You.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet: A was the winner, so let the drama unfold.**

* * *

I was crunching for time as I ran around the house, picking up random objects off the furniture and dusting everything in sight. My mother stood over the stove, stirring the gravy and humming. I couldn't help but smirk a little. My mother only sings when she's happy or excited. So in short, I haven't heard her hum in years.

I was putting the last of the magazines away when the oven timer beep. It was exactly five-thirty and I needed to pick up and Kat and bring her over by six.

"I'm going to pick up Kat. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

Honestly, I don't know why I put my mother in charge of cooking while I was gone. She couldn't even make toast without burning it. The food was pretty much ready. It just had to be stirred every couple minutes and I believed my mom could manage that. On second thought, I should've just given Kat the address and told her to get directions online- even though according to my mother I was being the perfect gentleman by picking her up.

My shoulders slumped a little as I came to a stoplight. I decided to take my mother's car, mostly so I wouldn't get the motorcycle lecture from her father again.

Parents were so weird. I mean you should have seen how my mother has been acting the past twenty-four hours. She was given vacation starting Wednesday afternoon and ending on Monday, and then she was given the December holidays off. When I got home on Wednesday I could hear the vacuum cleaner running. I walked upstairs and everything had already been cleaned, the house looking spotless on the top floor. I had helped my mother clean the downstairs, scrubbing toilets and cleaning plates and silverware for today.

I finally arrived at Kat's house at five forty-three. I walked up to the lit house and knocked on the door. When no one answered I knocked some more and finally tried the lock. Running a hand through my hair I finally decided to take my usual route of entry, Kat's window.

I climbed up the trellis and through her window, not finding Kat in her room. I walked into the hallway and looked out the window, seeing that her car is parked out front but her father's wasn't.

I continued to walk through the house, finally finding her in the family room. The T.V. was flickering from commercial to commercial as she lay, completely passed out on the couch. Her hair splayed all over the place, her mouth was slightly open, and the baby belly was protruding quite noticeably underneath her dad's old sweatshirt. I stared at her for a moment, ravishing at how peaceful and innocent she was when she was in another world entirely.

After a minute or two I shook my head to clear it. I then smoothed her hair down onto her head, kissing her forehead before gently whispering her name in her ear. She finally moaned and stirred, arching her back to try and stretch.

She opened her eyes and noticed me standing over her.

She glanced around frantically trying to gain her sense of time, "What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch, "It's ten to six."

She stretched again, this time her arms going above her head. It would have been completely sexy, if it weren't for the belly.

"We have to be there at six?"

"Yep."

She struggled to sit up on the couch as she rubbed her eyes, finally deciding to hold her hands out to me so that I could help her off the couch.

She slowly got up off the couch, even with my help, and held her back with both hands as she wobbled to the staircase and up the stairs to get changed.

I sat on the couch and waited a whole five minutes for her to come back down in a pair of dark jeans and a light green blouse covered by a dark sweater. She turned off the T.V before grabbing her bag off the floor and following me out to the car, not showing any signs of excitement or surprise that we were taking a car and not my motorcycle. She slid wordlessly into the passenger's seat and buckled her seat belt, automatically closing her eyes while resting her head back on the seat.

I pulled away from her house when she finally asked, "Is this your ride?"

"My mother's."

It was silent again as nothing was said. The sound of the blinker was becoming unbearable to hear as we waited at a stoplight.

"What's your mom like?"

The question was out of the blue, and when I glance at her I could tell that she hadn't moved from her original position.

"Um…" I started trying to think of good things to say, "… she is a dancer. She has this passion about everything she does. Plus, she is super excited about meeting you. So don't blow it okay? We've only been talking for about a week now."

I always wondered why I let bits and pieces of myself slip out like that. We'll be talking about one thing and something personal will slip out, causing her to snap all of her attention towards me. She knows better by now not to dig any deeper, but collect each moment as it comes. In a way, she does the same thing to me and I've learned to love each little moment like this. It's like you're seeing more and more of this person day-by-day, week-by-week, and month-by-month. I find this oddly exhilarating and it may sound strange, but it's all part of the game that we play. It works and because we both understand the rules. I have never, in my whole life so far, been able to find someone else who knows how to play the game and knows the rules as well as Kat does. That's something you just have to appreciate.

So that's why at the next stoplight I wrapped my hand around hers and brought it up to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently. Her eyes didn't open but she did grace me with a small smile, making me grace her with one even though she couldn't see it.

I pulled up to Jackass's house and turned off the car. We were running a bit late but that didn't bother me at the least. Kat opened her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt when she heard me take the keys out of the ignition. I got out of the car and waited for her to meet me on the grass. She slowly got out of the car and stared at my house, mouth slightly agape. She apparently didn't imagine me living in a house this large.

Since Jackass was the CEO of a giant, worldwide company, living with him had its perks. His house was pretty large, with a large and green front yard. The house was covered with brick in the front, the woodwork being used in the back of the house. I took her hand and pulled her through the iron entrance gate. We stopped at the French doors and I turned to her.

I smoothed down some hair that had been rifled in the car, "Try to be on your best behavior, alright?"

She smirked at me while feigning surprise, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

I lead Kat through the large foyer. She was twirling, admiring it from all angles. You could smell the food wafting in from the kitchen, filling the house with it's sweet scents. It didn't smell like anything had burned yet, which was a good sign already.

I pulled Kat into the kitchen and cleared my throat, "Mom this is my girlfriend Kat, Kat this is my Mom, Stephanie Paisley."

My mom automatically turned around from her position by the stove and dropped the spoon she was holding. She made her way across the kitchen and hugged Kat, squeezing her tightly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Kat. I've heard so much about you!"

My mom let go of Kat to turn back to the stove, making it seem like she knew what she was doing. Kat gave me a look as I blushed lightly, shrugging my shoulders at my mother's comment.

"Dinner's almost ready," my mom called over her shoulder. I sighed and walked over the stove, lifting the lids as various pots. I turned off the stove, realizing that everything was done.

The table was pre-set and all I had to do was get all this food into the plates.

I gave my mom a pointed look, telling her to drop the act.

She gave me the spoon as I added a little salt and pepper here and there and finished stirring various dishes.

Kat gave me a questioning look with her eyebrows raised and I shrugged my shoulders again, not giving anything away that easily.

My mother saw this exchange unfortunately. She explained with a sigh, "Patrick cooked dinner tonight. I never cook anyway, but Patrick made it a point that we make specific dishes."

Kat glanced between my mother and me. I shrugged for a third time and smirked, "Nothing with a face right?"

She let out a small smirk as well, "Right."

* * *

Dinner was cooling and already my mom and Kat had hit it off.

"Patrick, why don't you take Kat upstairs and show her your room," my mother said pleasantly, "Don't be too long because I'll be getting the food on the table."

Kat grinned and I sighed. This is what I get for not paying attention to "girl talk" for a whole five minutes. Great.

Kat followed me as I practically dragged my feet along the hard-wood floors. I walked slowly up the stairs and down the carpeted hall to the last room.

I opened the door and walked inside. This was one of the only places I could call home and it comforted me to know that Jackass wouldn't dare touch a single thing of mine. It could be highly contagious.

Kat twirled around like she did in the foyer. She was taking it all in. The blue walls, the slightly messy bed, the desk in the corner with paper scattered every which way. There were no clothes on the floor, but there was a shirt strewn over the back of the desk chair.

Kat smiled as she sat down on the bed, reading the posters that filled the walls. They were mostly band posters with the occasion motorcycle or car. Hey, I was a mechanic and was proud of the work I had done.

She flopped back on the bed and let out a huff. I came and stood over her, smirking.

"Your bed is extremely comfortable," she noted, still smiling.

"Well it's durable too. You know, if you want to try it out with me some time," I winked at her and could see the slight blush on her face as she glared at me.

"It's pretty much what I expected," she said, changing the subject as she shrugged.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

She sat up and stood up next to me when she heard my mother holler that dinner was on the table.

She patted my cheek, "Definitely a good thing."

With that she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room, swinging her hips.

She left me in my own room with a dry mouth, wondering for the millionth time what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

My mother managed to correctly place everyone at the table. We all sat and dug in quickly. We weren't even halfway through our meal and my mother was already laughing at some smart-ass remark that I had made. I glanced at Kat again, realizing that she couldn't stop smiling and neither could I.

I reached for Kat's hand under the table and I gave it a squeeze. She grinned at me and I felt my stomach flip as she squeezed back.

My mother wasn't dim witted and she was strangely a people person. She smiled too, knowing that what was going on underneath the table.

My mother wiped her mouth and took a sip of water before turning to Kat, "I want to thank you for everything Kat, really."

Kat looked at her, confused, "Mrs. Paisley, I'm not really sure what I have done here to deserve your thanks."

My mother reached across the table to grab Kat's free hand, "I wanted to thank you for taking my son in with you. After Patrick's father left things have been hard and it means a lot to me that someone is always going to be there for him even when I'm not."

Kat was clearly taken aback, and so was I for that matter. She looked at me and then back to my mother, "It really is no problem Ma'am. I really care about Patrick and would never want anything to happen to him either."

The two women shared a look that I couldn't identify, but it defiantly meant something to the two of them as my mother leaned back and gave a satisfactory smile.

Just then I heard the back door open, and all I could think of was taking Kat and getting out of this house.

I gave my mother a desperate glance and she gave me a look too, one that told me to stay put and keep my mouth shut.

"Steph are you home?" A manly voice called throughout the house.

"In the kitchen Brad," my mom called back into the house, her fingers laced tightly in front of her.

Kat was giving me a panicked look, knowing how much I despised my stepfather. I was being very calm about things considering the fact that Jackass just walked through the door while my girlfriend was over. Things could only go downhill from here.

My mom stood up to great him as he walked into the kitchen in his expensive suit and tie, holding a briefcase at his side. She gave him a kiss and asked him if he wanted a plate of food.

He nodded his head and set his briefcase down on the granite countertop, "Sure, that would be great. How you doing Patrick?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

Kat stood up and held out her hand, "Kat Stratford, it's nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Paisley. Brad Paisley. It's a pleasure Ms. Stratford."

He gave her a slick smile and kissed the back of her hand. Kat smiled politely back through the grimace she was trying to hide.

Jackass slipped off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves before sitting in the seat next to my mother. He took a sip of water before digging into the plate of food my mother had prepared for him.

"I didn't expect you to come home tonight," my mother noted calmly, giving me another warning glance.

"I didn't think I would get the time off. We're trying to close a major deal soon and the final paperwork has to be edited and submitted by next Monday."

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Paisley, what company do you work for?"

Kat leaned on the table, arm propped under her chin as if she were truly interested in what he did for a living.

Jackass swallowed and cut some more meat, "I'm the CEO of the Paisley and Parsley family company. It's been in my family for generations."

"That's so interesting, to have such a long family history like that," Kat nodded her head as she spoke, trying to show her interest in the subject.

"Well, it started out as a tiny company in the north…"

* * *

I completely blocked out the rest of Jackass's company story. I've heard it millions of times already and really wasn't in the mood to hear it again. The whole time Kat stayed attentive, shaking her head and nodding at the appropriate times.

When his story has done, Jackass had to turn to my mother and complement the food.

"Oh no honey, Patrick decided to cook for everyone tonight."

The look that Jackass gave me was one of such pure disgust and I couldn't help but glare the same way back at him. Kat eyed us and I smirked.

"Make sure you flush the toilet so we can't hear you puking this all up."

My mother looked at me, horrified, slamming her fist down on the table and moving her hands frantically.

"Patrick Anthony Verona!"

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest, raising my eyebrows and throwing down the challenge.

The room was silent and the tension could be cut with a chainsaw. Kat suddenly popped out of her seat. I glanced over at her as I realized that my mother had spilled water down the front of her shirt when she was moving her hands around.

After some apologizing and fretting, Jackass stood up and volunteered to show her where the bathroom was.

I stood up too and ignored my mother's harsh, lecturing whispers. I quietly made it to my room to grab a shirt for Kat. I grabbed the plain black one that was on top and was walking down the hall when I heard a muffled cry.

My face went white as I processed what was going on. Not this shit again.

I moved swiftly down the hall and found the bathroom. I stood outside the door as I waited. It would happen in three, two, one…

And _boom!_

Jackass moves in for the kill, covering Kat's lips with his and feeling her up. I storm towards the bathroom but have to stop because what happens next is to good not to see to the end.

Kat's eyes pop open and she pushes against him with no success. She finally decides to kiss him back as she slides her hands up his arm to the back of his head. She runs her hands through his hair a couple times before grabbing a fistful of it. She yanks it hard, ripping his head off her. She takes this opportunity to knee him in the groin, pushing him over on the cold tile floor. She even slaps him while he's down, cussing him out a bit.

When she comes out of the bathroom she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and ignores my gaping mouth. She just grabs my hand and calmly walks back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Mrs. Paisley."

"Where's Brad?" My mother asked, looking down the hallway.

I smirked at her, "He's lying on the bathroom floor where Kat beat him up."

She started wide-eyed and Kat and then glanced back at me.

"You let her do that to him?"

I scoffed at her. She was really mad at Kat for this?

"While your precious little husband was making out with my girlfriend, she was trying to protect herself. I honestly don't know why do you put up with this crap. If you ask me I'm better off without you both."

My mother didn't answer me as she stared at the ground, her knuckles white as she gripped the chair in front of her.

I glared at her as I grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. I grabbed my leather jacket off the hook and handed Kat the shirt in my other hand. I waited for her to change before I walked out of the house.

* * *

I uncovered my motorcycle and jumped on, giving Kat the extra helmet I just bought for her and putting my own on. She didn't say anything to me or make a snide comment as we pulled out of the driveway and speed down the rode.

Her grip on my waist was tight. I drove and drove before I finally decided to pull up at her house. She gave back the extra helmet and let me follow her inside the house.

I took off my shoes jacket after she did and sat on the couch as she riffled through the fridge. She finally brought me a glass of orange juice as well as one for herself.

She curled up next to me on the couch before flicking on the T.V. and changing it to some discovery channel.

She rested her head on my shoulder and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

I let out a small scoff, "For what?"

"For having you and your mom get into a fight."

I glanced down at her, "My mother and I always get into fights."

She lifted her head off my shoulder, "That's not the point Patrick. I didn't have to practically beat up your stepfather. Who knows what he's going to do to her."

"It's nothing she doesn't deserve," I muttered under my breath.

"Patrick!" She stared at me, surprised at my tone of voice. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's not like she doesn't deserve it. She's gotten herself into this mess. The minute the letter came from Iraq telling us they couldn't find him she went on, remarried, and started this whole new life without even including me."

Kat looked taken aback at this new information, and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a hug. My tense shoulders relaxed at her touch and I let myself melt into her.

When she pulled back I leaned in to kiss her.

"He had no right to do that to you. You shouldn't be sorry," I whispered against the skin of her neck as I pulled her hair back from her face.

She didn't say anything back to me and I brought my lips back up to hers, kissing her gently. We were sucking the oxygen out of each other, opening our mouths to allow our tongues to intermingle. I leaned forward so I was on top of her as my hands slipped under her- _my_ t-shirt to feel the curves of her body.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought them down my back to reach under my shirt. Her hands were cold and I shivered, causing her to smirk against my lips. Soon, our shirts were riding up father and father, the kissing getting more heated and passionate by the second.

She pulled away abruptly, "Patrick, we have to stop."

Her voice was raw and I simply nodded my head from where it nuzzled her neck.

She placed both hands on my chest and pushed when I kissed her neck, snapping me out of the daze I was in.

I shook my head, "Thanks."

She smirked at me, "No problem."

She let me kiss her sweetly one more time before I rested my head on her chest like a little kid. I let myself sag on her a little, my arms and legs resting on either side of her as I felt myself melt my body into hers. I felt the weight of the afghan cover me and I could practically hear her smile as one arm wrapped around my waist and the other came up to stoke my hair.

As my eyes drooped at the reassurance and contentment that this position brought me, I understood why Bianca came to Kat when she was upset. Kat kissed the top of my head, and I realized it was like being comforted by the mother you never had.

* * *

**R****emember to review. Tell me if this is how you thought Thanksgiving was going to go or if I totally butchered your thoughts.**

**THE CHALLENGE FOR THE INDECISIVE: Let me know what you want to happen next. I really do try to incorporate all different ideas in the story that you guys have. I do this all for you!**

**- artist1157**


	5. Tables Are Turning

The next morning I woke up later than usual for a Friday. I lifted my head up slowly, starting to wonder why my bed was moving underneath me and why I had slept through my alarm clock.

When I lifted my head and opened my eyes I saw the Stratford's coffee table and T.V. set. The clock on the wall confirmed my suspicions for it being late in the morning for it read ten thirty-six.

When I tried to stretch I realized that there was a pair of arms encircling me tightly to a female body.

I grimaced as I tried to move, my muscles loudly protesting to any movement at all. I slowly raised myself off of her, untangling the sheets and limbs that were all stuck together. I finally managed to pry myself away from her without rousing her too much. I fixed the afghan and froze while she turned over. I pushed her hair out of her face, smiling and kissing her forehead gently when she leaned into my touch.

I walked slowly over into the kitchen, the sun pouring in. I turned to find the bathroom, when a voice from behind me made my skin crawl.

"I'm glad to see that you're up."

I turned around, putting one hand in my pocket and waving the other hand.

I slowly nodded my head, accepting that I had been caught, "How's it going Dr. Stratford?"

He was standing in the dark hallway, where he could have a clear view of everything that happened in the kitchen and family room. His arms were crossed and he held a coffee cup in one hand.

"Follow me," he beckoned me to follow him with his pointer finger and I did just so, keeping my distance as he brought me down the hallway and into a small office.

"Take a seat."

I sat down in a wooden chair in front of the desk, reminding me of Holland's office. Walter shut the door and came to sit down across from me, trying to show me whose boss.

He placed his coffee mug calmly on the table, "Now tell me what you're doing in my house, son. I'm not stupid you know. I came in last night to find you and Kat… _canoodling _on the couch."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering if this guy was for real.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"There really is nothing to tell sir."

I wasn't sure what to tell Walter. Even though _Kat came over, my step-father tried to kiss her, she beat him up, and then we left_ sounded crazy, the truth just might cut it.

So when he raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer, I reluctantly re-told all of the evens that occurred the previous night.

It started with me picking Kat up and bringing her over and ended with us getting home, talking on the couch and falling asleep after our discussion.

"… and so you see sir, I really didn't mean to spend the night. I just didn't want to face my parents after what had occurred earlier."

Walter listened to my shortened story without interruptions. He was now stroking his chin after my whole three-minute revelation. He didn't make any sudden movements or come to any sudden conclusions.

"I would like to come over for dinner some time myself," Walter said slowly.

I think my eyes bugged a little out of my head for a moment, before he smirked at me.

"I'm just joking with you son. I would like to follow you home and have a talk with your parents though. No one touches my baby girl like that."

His decision was final and by the time we were done you could hear Kat rifling around in the kitchen.

Walter walked into the kitchen, me not far behind. Kat was pouring herself a bowl of some organic cereal. My borrowed shirt was wrinkled and her hair was sticking up at odd angles in a few places, but other than that this girl was absolutely radiant.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sweetheart," Walter leaned in to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek and tame some loose hair before turning to pour himself some more coffee.

Walter brought the mug to his lips as Kat asked, "So Dad, how was the sex last night?"

In one moment, Kat was smirking, Walter was choking on his coffee, and I was standing there awkwardly trying to decide whether to applaud Kat or laugh at Walter's reaction.

I end up letting out a slight chuckle while giving Kat an appraising glance, realizing that Walter hadn't denied Kat's accusation. This family always finds a way to make things more and more awkward for me.

When Walter was done choking on his coffee he gave Kat a warning glare, "Now, young lady…"

"What Dad?" Kat stared at her father, her innocent doe eyes blinking rapidly as she flashed a smile. "I'm only doing what you told me."

"And what was that? To ask inappropriate questions because I don't seem to remember that lecture."

Kat rolled her eyes as she poured the milk she had recently grabbed out of the fridge into her cereal, "No Dad. You taught me to start acting like an adult. Well, aren't I not being an adult by asking a simple adult question."

The kitchen was quite. No one had an answer to that argument, not even the "Big Man" himself.

"So let's try this again," Kat said calmly as she put the milk away and grabbed a spoon. "Hey Dad, how was the sex last night?"

Kat sat in a chair at the kitchen table, stirring her cereal and getting comfortable waiting for an answer.

"It was fine Katarina. No more questions."

"Just fine Dad?" The glint in her eyes showed only good humor.

Walter gave Kat her second warning glare, "What do you want me to tell you Katarina? That it was amazing? That it was better than your mother?"

Kat looked taken aback, like she was recently slapped. All the teasing remarks gone from her lips and the humors glint in her eye was swiped away.

Walter cleared his throat, "So how was the… _sex_ with you two?"

The question was so out of the blue for Walter that both Kat and I glanced at each other before looking back at Walter. His head was bent as he stared at his coffee mug, and we both knew that he was trying to erase the comment he just made in a small attempt at light humor.

I smiled and nodded my head at Kat, and we both said at the same time, "It was great."

Walter's head snapped up, looking at us both in shock. He then glanced down at Kat's stomach.

"Where's your belly? Katarina I thought we agreed that you were to wear the belly at all times in the house."

"Yeah Dad I know. Just let me finish eating, my cereal will get soggy if I leave it…"

"Katarina!"

Kat sighed and dropped the spoon into her bowl, "I'm going to change, geez."

* * *

Bianca awoke not a short time later and everything just got more and more awkward for me as the day progressed. Like I thought that was even possible at this point.

I didn't do the whole "family" thing too well. I never really had one so I guess that would explain why I wasn't good with handling them.

My dad was a marine and was traveling all the time. The last time I heard from him was in a letter, and he was about to embark on some important mission. I wrote back and remembered being so excited when my mom said there was a letter for us from Iraq. It wasn't the news I was hoping for though, the letter telling us that he and his entire team have gone missing and hadn't been seen or heard from for two weeks.

But missing wasn't dead so I waited. I waited for four years and still not a word came from over seas. There are some days I get home and go through the mail, still feeling that little bit of hope that has always been there. Hoping that he's out there somewhere. Hoping that he's alive. Hoping that he'll come back and things could be the way they were before.

Because even though before we lived in an apartment and were barley scraping by, I at least had one parent looking after me. Now, I had no one. My mom had given herself a new life, one that clearly wasn't meant to include my father or me. To her, I was just a reminder of what could have been. Sure she comes home early now and then and acts like my best friend for an hour or two but deep down I know it's pretend. I know it's just some stupid game to everyone.

I had told Walter that my parents would be home late tonight, and I spent the whole day with Kat and Walter. I had the joy of learning about what I had to feed my pregnant girlfriend to keep the baby health, and what I could do to keep those raging hormones in check. I was currently giving Kat a well-deserved (I mean, she was the one lugging an extra ten pounds around, not me) backrub when the doorbell rang. When Walter answered the door it was Cameron.

Walter finally let Cameron in after he explained who he was, calling Bianca downstairs to meet her "man-friend".

When Bianca didn't answer Walter trudged up the stairs to get her, while Cameron took inventory of the family room. He spotted me sitting on the couch with Kat lying across my lap. It took a while for her to get settled, but she finally pilled some pillows on my lap and placed her head there, getting as flat as she could manage with her belly.

"Hey Cameron," Kat called across the room, "Want to come join us. Jeopardy is on next."

Cameron cautiously came and perched himself on the edge of the recliner.

He glanced my way and I smirked before going back to my job of giving my pregnant girlfriend a back message, trying my best to work out a muscle knot near her neck.

You could see Cameron swallow nervously before stammering, "Kat, y-you weren't like th-that the last t-time I saw y-you."

You could practically hear her eyes roll underneath her closed eyelids.

"Yep, my baby's a fast grower. That's what organic products do to these suckers. Helps them grow, grow, grow."

Cameron glanced back and forth between us and pointed at me, "Are you the-"

"Father?" I cut him off, "Yeah. You know, it's always been a dream of mine to grow my own little Verona, but he'll eventually have to be eaten so that's kind of a bummer."

"How do you know it's a he?"

Kat's voice sounded loudly throughout the room. I sighed.

"I'm sorry _hon_, but dreams are dreams you know. Maybe it's twins, a boy and a girl."

Cameron's mouth was open, hanging there in the open.

I nodded towards him, "Be careful, you wouldn't want to swallow a fly."

His mouth snapped shut as he tried to think through everything.

"Kat, when are you due?"

"January twenty-ninth. It sounds like a good date doesn't it."

She sighed in pleasure, and I'm pretty sure it was because I just finished gnawing out a giant muscle knot in between her shoulders. It was like you could physically see the tenseness flow out of her when the muscles were relieved of their stress.

Cameron nodded his head, "So I take it you don't know the sex."

"Not at all."

Cameron's thumbs were twiddling, "Thought of any names yet?"

I shrugged, "We still have a whole two months for that. We've been throwing some stuff around. I personally like Patrick Anthony for a boy and Gwendolyn Rue for a girl."

The room exploded with Kat's voice again, "Are you kidding me?"

I didn't respond.

"You would name a boy after yourself and a girl a name that she would most likely be made fun of for the rest of her life?"

Cameron nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah that poor little girl would be pummeled in middle school."

"Well the boy was a no brainer, he would be Patrick Anthony the _third_," I stressed the third so Kat would understand that I would be naming the little boy after my father, not myself. "As for the girl, how about Lily?"

"Lily is much better," Cameron announced to us, "It's a lovely flower too. My favorites are the yellow and orange ones because my mom would plant them in little pots in our front yard…"

Cameron trailed off when he felt the glare that I was giving him and heard the annoyed sigh that Kat let past her lips.

Walter came down the stairs, "Bianca is ready to see you now Cameron."

"Thanks Dr. Stratford."

With a wave, Cameron got up and left to go visit Bianca.

"Oh, and good luck with picking out a name."

* * *

Not soon after Cameron retreated upstairs did I have to kiss my girlfriend a chaste goodnight, promising to see her again soon. I climbed aboard my motorcycle and revved the engine, going the exact speed limit so her father wouldn't kill me as he followed in his SUV.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I drove, remembering how gullible Cameron was earlier.

The minute we heard a door click shut we started laughing. We couldn't help ourselves. When it came to punking, we were a pretty damn good team.

I finally pulled up into the long driveway that led to my "home" and shut off the engine. I would give anything to hear Walter's thoughts as we went through this, but I gave it a second thought as he headed towards the front door with a determined and aggressive face.

I unlocked one French door and opened it wide for Walter. My parents were home. I knew this because all of the lights were on. What they were doing I would not be able to tell you.

I walked quietly through the house, but Walter not so much. His shoes made squeaking sounds on the tile and thumped on the hardwood.

I found them both in the living room. The T.V. was on but the room was dark, two bottles of wine open and empty on the coffee table.

"Hey guys," I called into the room, "I just wanted to let you know that you have a visitor."

"Yeah, we know you're hear dumb-ass," Jackass called over his shoulder. His hair was messy and greasy. His skin pale with wide, bloodshot eyes, and his expensive clothes were wrinkled. My mother didn't look any better, only it didn't seem like she had aged twenty years in one night.

"I know. I brought another visitor with me."

My parents turned and stared at me wide-eyed, like they were unable to register the fact that someone else was in the house besides me.

I stepped aside and let Walter come through and assess the situation. He held his hand out to them as he attempted to greet them. They didn't even lift a finger, both of them just started at Walter's outstretched hand. As soon as Walter let his hand fall to his side I made introductions.

"Dr. Stratford this is my mother Stephanie Paisley and my step-father Brad Paisley. Mom and _Brad_ this is Kat's father, Dr. Walter Stratford."

Both parties just stood and stared at each other for a moment. I scratched my arm, not sure what else to do.

"Mom, you remember Kat from the other night don't you? We had her over for dinner."

My mother glared at me, "Oh her. Yeah I remember. She's even more psycho than you are. She beat up Brad because I spilt water all over her shirt."

I swallowed, "Mom I know, but I just wanted you to meet her father-"

"I don't want to meet anymore of her family. She gave me a black eye!" Brad has now included himself in the conversation. His black eye was a totally bust. I saw the whole things and Kat didn't even touch his face, except for the kissing.

I shuddered at the thoughts I was having and turned to Walter. His face was purple was rage and I really didn't understand why until he started to talk.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Walter's voice was loud and it rang clearly throughout the house.

"Not only is your son honest and a good kid, my daughter would not harm anyone unless it was necessary. And from what I've heard it was necessary. Mr. Paisley, you should know not to touch anyone, especially young girls, in such a sexual manner. Mrs. Paisley you shouldn't side with your husband so easily when you can clearly see that he's no good. If I were your kid I would be long gone by now. I'm surprised he isn't already, and that he stays and puts up with you two all the time."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out into the foyer, leaving my parents speechless and dragging me behind him.

We stepped outside before Walter spun and grabbed my arms tightly, his eyes concerned but slightly wild.

"Do you have anywhere to go for the night?"

I shook my head at him, confused about everything that had just happened.

"No aunts, uncles, friends, father…"

I stopped short for a moment before the cold rushed into my veins. My voice was just as ice cold as I felt when I lashed out Walter.

"My parent's don't have any siblings, my friends are either trashed right about now or about to be, and my father has been missing for the past four years in some god- forsaken- desert!"

My voice rose gradually as I talked and I ended up screaming at Walter. Walter had let go of me and was looking at me like I had back-handed him across the face.

My breathing was labored and he simply instructed, "Why don't you grab as much as you can. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here tonight."

I turned and ran into the house, sprinting up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

I flung open the closet doors and grabbed the suitcase I took from my mom when we first moved here. If I wanted a fast get-away, I always thought I should have one ready to go just in case.

I started to pack. I didn't own a lot. I put my clothes in my drawers so that I could easily fit them into the suitcase. I packed rather quickly. My clothes all in fit into the suitcase easily, my toothbrush and personal items were stuffed in. My school supplies were either at school or in my school bag. None of the stuff on the desk was of any importance to me, but the picture on the nightstand was. That went in last, getting wrapped up with my small stash of money and some t-shirts so it wouldn't break.

Jackass could have fun tonight breaking everything else I didn't care about.

I zipped it all up and carried my suitcase and school bag down the stairs, out the door, and into Walter's car.

* * *

The car was silent as he drove. I decided that since we would be living together for who knows how long, that we should probably start off on the right foot.

"Dr. Stratford I want to apologize to you for loosing my cool back there. I had no right to yell at you like that."

Walter drummed his fingers on the steering wheel where they were placed an ten and two.

"I accept your apology Patrick. I would also like to apologize about being so forward and asking you about your family when I didn't know…"

I sighed, "I accept your apology Dr. Stratford. You have no idea what I have gone through in the last couple years."

I took the time to look at Walter as I said this, "Sometimes I don't think they know how lucky they are to have a father like you."

Walter's head snapped towards me. I let him get a good look. I wanted him to know that even though he was overbearing and protective and just plain old over-the-top- I would trade fathers with his daughter's any day.

Walter kept looking from my face back to the rode, not sure whether or not I was being serious with him. But little did he know how completely honest I was being.

The rest of the car ride was quite. We pulled up into the driveway and I grabbed my stuff from the back seat, dragging it into the house. I set it on the floor in the family room. Bianca eyed me from where she was watching Joey Donner on the television screen. He was yelling at some skinny model about having a girlfriend and loving her completely. He even turned to the camera to say it to the world.

In no time, Bianca was jumping up and down, dancing around the house and screaming for her sister. Of course Kat came running downstairs and had to see an instant replay of what I had just witnessed. There was a lot of screaming on both their parts, but Bianca's screams were of joy and Kat's screams were of annoyance.

Kat saw me standing in the back corner, waiting for Walter to come out of his office.

She turned to come over but her father walked back into the living room and called for everyone's attention. The T.V. was put on pause, as well as our conversation.

Walter cleared his throat and passed a piece of paper out to every person in the room.

It read in big, bold lettering- "**House Rules**".

I couldn't help but smirk at the list.

1. No inappropriate touching of any kind.

2. Patrick is only allowed in his room when upstairs.

3. No one is allowed in locked room unless they are showering or changing, and then it must be unlocked the second they are done.

4. Chores must still be split equally between everyone.

5. Anyone living under my roof has to listen and abide to any changes/additions made to the rules.

By the time everyone was done reading the list, Kat and Bianca were looking back and forth between their father and myself. They were clearly searching for answers they won't find on our faces.

Walter cleared his throat, "Patrick is going to be staying with us for a while."

The girls looked at their father with open mouths. Kat recovered more quickly than Bianca, "Excuse me?"

Walter sighed, "Patrick is going to be staying with us for a week or two. His parents aren't going to be… available and I thought that it would be better for him to stay with us than in the park."

Kat raised her eyebrows, "Wow Dad. This is really sweet of you."

She tried to give him a hug, not resulting too well over the baby bump, "Thank you."

With that she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She turned to me and motioned for me to follow her.

"Let me get you set up."

* * *

The guest room was conveniently located across from Kat's room. The walls are a neutral color, the bed covered with a dark blue comforter. There was a wooden nightstand on one side of the bed and a small desk across the room. There were two doors leading off of the bedroom. One led to a small bathroom with a shower and the other led to a closet, equipped with drawers and hangers at the ready.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

I had thought Kat had left already, after she had explained where everything was.

"No I'm fine."

She nodded, almost sad to go. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

It was my turn to nod my head, lifting my suitcase off the floor and plopping it onto the bed. I unpacked everything. My underwear, shirts, and socks were placed into the closet drawers neatly. My pants and jackets hung up on the wooden hangers. My stash of money was placed in the toes of my black converse that were then put on a shoe rack. My toothbrush, deodorant and soaps were all put in the bathroom. Kat had given me three different towels: one for showers, one for your hands, and one for your face. I put them on the towel rack next to the shower stall. The empty suitcase fit underneath the bed and my school bag was placed on the desk, knowing that I would need it come Monday.

The picture was the last thing to find a place to stay.

I allowed a small smile to grace my face as I looked at the picture. My hand traced over the silver frame. It was a simple picture, of my mom, my dad and I standing at the zoo in front of the tigers. There's a huge smile on everyone's face, including on the little ten year-old boy that stands in front of the woman in the blue dress and the man in the military uniform.

I placed the picture on the nightstand next to the alarm clock and lamp.

I sat on the bed for a while before deciding to take my shoes off and go downstairs.

Kat was silently getting tableware out of the cabinets. I stepped in quickly to help her. I grabbed the glass plates and helped her to set the rest of the table, filling water glasses and putting the salad on the table.

Dinner that night was filled with Bianca's story of what happened today on "The Biggest Poser." It was a play by play about what happened to Joey and how "he called her just before dinner to tell her that they wouldn't let him call her before the show for fear of spoilers". Everyone else was relatively quite as everyone stuffed his or her face with Walter's amazingly good lasagna. I couldn't remember the last time I ate a real food like this with a real family, and have it not end in disaster.

I thanked Walter for dinner and helped to clear the table, everything going into the dishwasher. I walked Kat upstairs to her room.

She turned and rested her hands on my chest as I held her waist the best I could.

"What exactly happened at home that he had you stay here?"

I sighed, not quite sure where to begin.

"My parents were completely trashed when we got there. I just told your father that this is what I have to deal with all the time and that I have no where else to go."

Her eyes filled with worry and pity for me, "Patrick-"

I snapped, "Don't say it. I don't want your pity."

She opened her mouth again to speak, and closed it again quickly.

"I was just going to say-," she breathed out sharply.

I let go of her, signaling that I didn't want to hear it, but that only caused her hands to grab my shirt.

"- I'll see you tomorrow morning," she finished as she tentatively let go of my shirt with one hand, brushing the hair off my forehead. She was looking at me with a confidence in her eyes, like she was positively sure that I would be here when she woke up the next morning.

"See you tomorrow."

She kissed me and finally let go, retreating back to her room. I rolled my eyes when I heard her let out an angry growl, thinking that I couldn't hear her. I retreated back to the guest room, shutting the door and changing.

I took the shams off the bed and put them next to the desk. I then climbed into the bed, my back thanking the non-drooped mattress for the support. I snuggled into the queen-sized bed and closed my eyes tightly, my topless body warming up to the cool sheets.

* * *

It honestly wasn't a surprise when I woke up to someone slapping me in the face. I looked down and again I found myself eating in the Stratford kitchen, only this time it was ice cream and not cupcakes. Kat was standing in front of me, her eyes showing clear concern in the dim light of the freezer. She silently handed me a towel and took the ice cream out of my hands and placed it back into the freezer. The light from the freezer was suddenly gone and I was left in the dark.

I wiped my mouth on the towel, throwing it down, not sure what else to do with it or myself. This is the second time that Kat caught me sleep eating, and I wasn't sure that I liked it. Sure, she saved me from making a mess and gaining unnecessary weight. But in the end it just made my stomach even more sick.

I returned upstairs, leaving Kat alone in the dark kitchen to fend off her thoughts by herself. I returned to the guest bedroom and climbed back into the bed there. I stared at the wall, not able to fall asleep, partly because I felt sick to my stomach. Partly because every time I closed my eyes I saw her concerned and caring face, and I wasn't sure if I could handle someone caring about me this much yet. I also didn't think that I should let her care this much about someone so lost. If I were her, I wouldn't even want to start to care this much about someone who was already so broken.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So I didn't want to do another FanFiction about Patrick ending up living with Kat because I felt that it was done before and I didn't want to copy anyone... but then I just wrote and this is what come out of it. Hopefully it's still kind of original.**

**I wanted to thank the few of you that keep reviewing because I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing if you want more!**

**- artist1157**

**P.S. My favorite part of this chapter was when Patrick and Kat are talking to Cameron. Let me know what your favorite part was and what you would/wouldn't like to see more of.**


	6. Is Two Better Than One?

I didn't know when I feel asleep. The whole night was kind of a haze in my memory. I finally found the will power to drag myself out of bed around one in the afternoon. I took a quick shower before getting dressed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

I sighed, realizing it was only Sunday and that we had school tomorrow.

I sat down at the desk and took out my notebook, completing my Pre-Calculus and English homework quickly. Biology took a little longer and History was such a bore I gave up reading about the American Revolution around the Boston Tea Party. I sat and doodled on some notebook paper, not sure what else to do.

I felt as if I couldn't face Kat right now. I had been a complete jerk to her when she was only trying to help me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. In one week it would be the first week of the month, and I would be able to go and talk to Leo again about all of this. He would surely have some advice for me, wouldn't he?

_But he's not here right now._

If Leo were here he would probably tell me not to close myself up so tightly. He would give me the, "she's your girlfriend" lecture and tell me that I should let her in, and that she deserves to share and know my pains and I do hers.

I growled in frustration at the wall and threw a pillow across the room, only to have to go retrieve it seconds later.

_I don't know what to do_, I thought tiredly.

I loved Kat, but I wasn't sure I was ready to open up and tell her my deep and darkest secrets.

_You don't have to, just apologize for last night and tell her what's wrong._

I snorted. Yeah, this is bound to go over well.

_Hey Kat. Sorry for acting like a jerk last night. I only did it because I realized that you shouldn't be hanging out with people like me. People that are so broken they cannot be put back together again._

Knowing Kat, she would heartily agree to help me put all the pieces back together again.

_Don't you get it Kat? I don't want to be just another one of your causes._

She'll deny it. She always does before thinking it through. Even if she is completely wrong about something- she's only interested in protecting herself.

Just like after the dance. She wanted nothing to do with me, even though I even came to her house and personally apologized for something I didn't do. She yelled at me, called me China and became as tight as Fort Knox's the minute I told her she was perfect.

When she called me later, completely trashed, it was like I couldn't resist not seeing her. Kat Stratford, the perfect one, complete gone.

It was only hours later when she was flinging herself around she slurred the words, "Hah, I'm not so perfect now am I?" did it occur to me that she was a lot more fragile than she lets on. And that one stupid insult in one stupid fight would lead her to do something idiotic like get smashed, wear ridiculously revealing clothing (for her at least- she _was_ only wearing short-shorts, socks, and one of her dad's white, button down dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up and it unbuttoned at the top), and according to everyone there- shave a guys head, sing karaoke, and dance like a stripper.

Apparently I had missed a lot in those two hours.

I sighed again before getting up and opening the door. I took a deep breath before I crossed the hallway into Kat's room to see if my apologizing skills have gotten any better in the past ten minutes.

* * *

Of course she was in her room. Sitting at her desk and writing furiously in her notebook. Music was playing from the record player, and she didn't hear me come in and stand behind her. I positioned myself and waited for her to notice me, standing there and watching her. I waited for her to feel my stare. Finally her hand slowed down in its movements and she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

She rolled back in her chair to lower the music.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice was calm as she spoke, no trace of remorse or anger in it _yet._

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"A couple minutes," was my monotonous answer.

She nodded her head like she expected the answer before ignoring me and going back to her work.

I took a hand out of my pocket and ran it through my hair, frustrated with the both of us.

"Look Kat…" I started not sure what to say first. I guess the thank you was good to start off with, "… I wanted to thank you for waking me, again, last night."

"You're Welcome."

Her voice had become chilled and unwelcoming, only making things even more difficult for me.

I swallowed in an attempt to moisten my dry mouth, on the account of the nervousness that was running all over my body.

"I also wanted to apologize for being so closed off last night. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kat let my words sink in and she spun around to face me with raised eyebrows.

"Is Patrick Verona actually _apologizing_ for being a jerk?"

I nodded my head, trying to explain to her so that she would understand, "I didn't want you to worry about me, or get yourself into anything that you're not ready for."

Her confused stare made me realize that she had no idea what I was talking about.

"I just want to let you know that I can't give you everything you need Kat. I'm not going to be the good, romantic boyfriend that takes you out to dinner or to the movies each weekend. I'm not going to there for you they way you might always want. "

She didn't say anything, but crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look at me, knowing I wasn't done yet.

"I can't give you anything more Kat. Nothing. I can't even give myself anything more. I want you to try and understand that. I want you to try and understand that I'm… _broken_. And broken people can't fix others when they can't even fix themselves."

She continued to stare at me, her face softening. We've really never had a conversation like this before. One that actually _meant_ something to either of us. Our conversations are or always turned out to be witty and charming, not deep and depressing.

She rose out of her chair, taking off the belly and letting it fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I realized that she took the belly off so that she could give me a proper hug. I let her warmth soak through me, thawing out my emotionally unstable body.

She leaned up to kiss my neck. Her lips burning a hole where they touched me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for her to help me put myself back together again.

She whispered comforting words into my skin and I let her start to untangle my web. What if this is what I needed all along? I did need me to put myself back together again, but maybe all I needed was someone else that was willing to help. Maybe Leo was right, I needed to let people in and not push them away.

She folded herself tighter into me, cradling me while starting to sort me out. I opened up slowly, and I felt her smile against my skin when I let her in just enough to take a peek. She dove right in, leaving her mark on everything she touched and tried to fix together. All while holding me tightly and promising never to let go.

* * *

It was a long, tough day for the two of us. It was just emotionally draining. We had spent all day in her room, opening up little by little.

We started with our favorite colors.

Hers: purple.

Mine: green.

We gradually grew from there, talking about our favorite school subjects, favorite foods. We moved on from favorite things and talked about random things, like reality television and domesticated animals.

The process was tedious and we barely even realized that it was happening, both of us too wrapped up in her covers (fully clothed) and our conversation. We were opening up to one another with out even realizing it, and the effects were almost magical.

We couldn't stop smiling. No matter what was said, there was almost always a smile on someone's face, or a laugh ringing throughout the room.

No one could have taken away this moment, except the sound of the front door slamming and the words, "I'm home!" that rang up the stairs.

We scrambled out of her bed, making it quickly. I helped her put the belly back on and she sat down at her desk. We heard her father's heavy footsteps and I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the first problem I saw in her math textbook.

"So I was just wondering if this is what you got, because I couldn't figure out what I did wrong."

She looked up at me from underneath her lashes, "I haven't gotten to that one yet. Wait a minute while I do it."

I turned to sit on the edge of her bed while I waited for her to complete the problem.

Walter turned the corner and his eyes bulged a little when he saw me sitting on the edge of Kat's bed.

He walked in and I waved, only getting a glare in reply.

"Katarina, what is he doing in your room?"

"Oh, hi Dad," Kat said, pulling herself from her work, and her chair to go and kiss her father's cheek.

"Patrick just came in to ask about a math problem for school. He just explained to me that he did it three times and got the same answer. Can't figure out what he's doing wrong!"

Kat plopped back down in her chair and spun around. Her father was giving us both a suspicious look.

I smiled at Walter, "Honestly Dr. Stratford I was a little disappointed in myself. I mean, a almost got a twenty out of twenty on my homework."

Walter crossed his arms over his chest, "Really? Why do I somehow find it hard to believe?"

"Because I'm a straight B student. And a kid with those grades, taking honors courses usually does pretty well in the classes he's taking."

With that I got up and left, leaving the two Stratford's gasping after me in my wake.

I flicked my hand in goodbye as I crosses the hall, "Let me know when dinner's ready."

* * *

I was surprised when fifteen minutes later there was a knock at my door. I had started to freak out, recently remembering that my motorcycle was at Brad's house, and was now probably in pieces.

Just what I fucking needed, now I had no ride.

The knock on my door was Walter, telling me that he wanted to test my cooking skills. This was just another thing that I could tack on my list of things to do.

I asked Walter what there was to make. He took the liberty to inform me that this was all up to me, I had to figure this out all by myself. There were no guidelines or things I had to make. Heck, I could even serve my own drinks.

"This is all part of raising a family, my boy. You have a child on the way. You have to make sure that you, your unborn child, and your wife are being fed properly."

This was going to be even more fun than I had expected. When you're making nothing with a face, it's hard to try and shove a dinner together. I tried to remember things that Walter had told me yesterday, when teaching what to feed my pregnant girlfriend.

I just got out all the veggies and fruits that I could find and made one huge salad. I put some organic dressing, which I found in the fridge, on the side. There was some left over chicken breast in the fridge as well, which I put to good use- cutting it up and leaving it on the side for anyone that wanted to add it to the salad.

I hummed as I slid around the kitchen in my socks, enjoying myself more than I should on a punishment. I cut up bread and placed it on the table, along with silverware, plates, napkins, chicken, salad, and salad dressing. I got creative with drinks and made banana and strawberry smoothies for everyone.

Just to go above and beyond I even made desert. I cleaned celery sticks, stuffed them with peanut butter and put raisins on top, making award winning "ants-on-a-log".

I washed my hands and called out, "Dinner is served."

Walter was the first one to the table. Bianca came not to long after, talking on the phone to Joey and fighting over who should hang up first. Kat was the last one downstairs, waddling into the kitchen before gently placing herself at the table with labored breaths.

"You alright?" I mouthed to her. She nodded her head and took a sip of her smoothie.

I got the salad fork and spoon and started to give everyone some.

"Salad is for dinner tonight. There is dressing, bread, and chicken on the side for anyone that wants it."

No one said anything as they dug in. Kat was the first one to raise her head from her plate, "Thanks for the salad Patrick. It's great."

I smiled gently at her, "No problem. You see, I was going to make tofu. That was before I realized that you promised never to eat tofu again after what happened last time…"

Kat's laugh rang throughout the room as she grabbed my hand, sending sparks up my arm and all over my body.

"Leave it for you to remember that," she said with an eye roll and a hand squeeze.

"How could I not? It was our first date and you threw up," I pointed out with my fork and my calm tone.

Bianca was smiling at us and Walter was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, thanks for the salad Patrick," Bianca said coolly.

I shrugged, "I try."

Walter drank some of more of his smoothie, "Son I have to say this isn't too horrible for a first timer. The smoothies are a real treat."

He tipped his glass towards me, "Thank you."

He took another sip before setting down his glass, "I can't wait to see what you got for us next week."

I groaned inwardly, but I smirked at Walter and accepted the challenge.

"We'll see."

* * *

Dinner pretty much went off without a hitch. Desert was served soon after and Bianca refused to eat it at first. After I explained that the "ants" were raisins she cooled off enough to bite into one timidly.

She ended up eating five of them.

Kat helped me rinse off the dishes and load the dishwasher.

Walter sat in-between us on the couch as we watched the news before going to get ready for bed. It wasn't too late, but Walter claimed that we've all had a long, rough, weekend and needed our sleep for school tomorrow.

So when he wasn't looking, I stole a bag of chips from the pantry and brought it upstairs and stashed them in the bathroom drawer.

If I woke up tonight hungry I knew I wouldn't have to go far for something to eat.

Walter's lights were out first, then Bianca's. I put down the book I was reading, one I found in Kat's room, and turned off the lamp while shifting around until I got comfortable in the bed. I didn't know when Kat finally turned her lights off, but I know it was only eleven-thirty when she wobbled into the room. She kept the belly on but climbed into the right side of the bed. My back was towards her and I turned to meet her eyes.

"Couldn't resist me could you?" I smirked, knowing the snide comment would tick her off.

"No!" She whisper-yelled automatically. "I just…"

"You just…" I encouraged when she didn't continue with her thought.

She stared at the ceiling and spat out, "I feel awful about lying to my father earlier."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head and bit bottom her lip.

"How many times do we have to go through this Kat? He. Doesn't. Own. You."

"I know Patrick, it's just… I want him to be able to trust me. How can he do that if I'm lying to him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Kat, it was a little white lie. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah Patrick. One turns into two, two into three, three to four, and oh look! Would you look at that? Now you have a little white liar!" Her voice was harsh as she sarcastically threw words around=.

I ran a hand threw my hair and turned to lie on my back, "Then don't do it anymore Kat. It's not rocket science. Next time he catches me in the same room with you I'll let you take care of telling him exactly what we were doing."

Even though I wasn't looking at her I could feel her glare on me, "It wasn't like we were doing anything wrong Patrick."

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. "That's been my point this whole time Kat. I don't understand what's got you so riled up."

Kat sighed and I let my hands slap against the bed. She brought her hands up to rub her temples.

"I still have no idea what to do about Blank and Tabitha."

I turned my head to look at her, noticing that her eyes were shut tightly.

I sat up so that I was looking down on her, "Do you want to run again?"

The question needed a simple yes or no answer, and of course all Kat could give me was an "I don't know."

"Well, it's not that hard of a question Kat."

She thought for a minute for finally deciding, "I should probably run again."

"For yourself or to beat Blank?"

"Well both would be nice," she said, a small smile gracing her face.

I gave her a warning glare even though she couldn't see it, "Kat."

"I guess it's more to get into Brown than anything."

I let out a tired and frustrated sigh. It always came back to her and Brown.

"Kat, I don't know why going to Brown is so important to you, but you have to stop thinking _What would Brown want me to do?_ and start thinking _What do I want to do?"_

"My mother went to Brown," she informed me quietly.

I nodded my head, soaking up this new information. That explained a lot.

I grabbed a hold of one of her hands that was resting on the baby belly.

"That still doesn't mean you have to let them dictate your life. They pick you because of what you can offer, not because you've fit yourself inside this neat little box your whole life."

Kat was quite for a couple minutes while she sorted through all of this.

"But that still brings me back to my original problem."

I smirked at her, letting go of her hand and kissing her forehead. I lay back down, pulling the covers over us to get comfortable again, "Why don't you sleep on it and we'll talk again in the morning."

She let a small yawn out and I smiled.

She grabbed my bicep and pulled me in close to her side, since she really couldn't fit into me with the belly I had to fit into her. I drooped my arm underneath her belly and rested my head in the crook of her shoulder. Her head fell onto mine and her arms wrapped around my bare body, igniting heat where her arms rested. We let the silence surround us as the black haze of the night seeped through to us.

"Bianca was right," Kat whispered, her voice slow and quite.

"About what?" My voice was kept low, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"You," she stated simply.

"Really?" I asked, the surprise in my voice barely shining through.

"Yeah. She said you gave really good advice."

I let out a small scoff and smiled, allowing Kat to snuggle in closer to me. The red numbers on the digital clock slowly faded away and were blurred as my eyes closed. I could hear Kat's slow breathing and assumed that she was almost fully pulled under by now. I followed Kat's lead on this one, following her into the dark haze. I let myself be dragged under with her, knowing that I would still be able to hear her steady heart-beat in my ear when I woke up tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning I wasn't woken by the sound of a blaring alarm, but to the feel of someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes I found Kat lying next to me.

"Time to get up," she announced quietly.

I yawned and turned around, ignoring her.

"Patrick," she said, her voice a warning.

"I'm uuuuuuuup," I whined into the pillow.

"Patrick, seriously?"

I turned over, "Seriously?" I mimicked.

Kat sighed, completely losing her patience with me.

"Fine, you can get cold water poured on you by my father."

I sat up quickly, the covers flinging off my bare chest.

She was standing at the foot of the bed now, her arms on her hips and an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"He wouldn't?" I asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

She leaned over a tad so I could hear her whisper, "He would. And he would make you change the sheets."

I shook my head, "That's just cruel."

She shrugged and turned to leave, "I would be much crueler."

I smirked and clawed my hand at her, purring like a cat. She rolled her eyes and left to cross the hall with a flourish.

I yawned and finally got up, heading straight for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and threw some water in my hair to try and tame it.

Getting dressed wasn't too difficult. I pretty much wore the same thing everyday. I shoved on a pair of jeans over my boxers, threw on the first shirt I could find and stuffed my arms into my jean jacket. I took my combat boots off the shoe rack and made some time by lacing them up quickly over my socks.

I shoved all my school stuff back into my bag and made sure I had some money, my phone, and my iPod before buckling it up and throwing it over my shoulder.

Apparently, people eat breakfast in this house. But when I walked downstairs Walter was the only other one there. The girls were still upstairs getting ready.

Walter was sitting at the table, munching on some waffles and sipping his coffee, holding the newspaper high in the air so he could read it.

"Sit down son, eat something."

I cautiously placed my bag on the floor and took the seat across from Walter.

I smirked as I grabbed a plate and a waffle. There was butter and syrup, which I poured all over the plate.

I took a bite, and finished that waffle and another in minutes.

I wiped my mouth and swallowed, "Thanks Dr. Stratford. That was really good."

Walter looked up from his paper, "Well nothing a toaster can't do."

I squinted my eyes at him slightly, turning to rinse my plate off. I was standing by the sink before I saw the box of frozen waffles lying by the toaster.

I rolled my eyes as the fighting started, Kat and Bianca yelling about something upstairs. Walter didn't even flinch, he just turned the page of the paper.

"Sir, shouldn't you say something?"

Walter glanced up and held up three fingers. He set the paper down for a moment, and waited a couple seconds before starting the countdown.

3… 2… 1… Silence.

I was slightly impressed, and Walter saw it on my face.

"Happens every morning," he explained, "Something you get to look forward to."

He picked up the paper and continued reading as I poured myself a glass of juice. Soon, both Kat and Bianca were downstairs, Bianca's heels clacking against the floor.

Bianca ate some more waffles and Kat got out her cereal.

* * *

Everyone left the house at the same time. The girls gave their father a kiss on the cheek before climbing into Kat's car. Walter nodded at me and nodded back.

"Have a good day! And remember- no touching!" He called after us.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Kat's car, Bianca getting to sit in the back for now.

Kat started the car and set on the course for school. The music played quietly in the background for the majority of the ride.

"So Kat, what did you decide?" Bianca's chipper voice drew everyone out of his or her own personal reserves.

"About what?" Kat asked, glancing in the review mirror to glare at her sister.

"You know, about Situation Sabotage."

I looked at Kat with my eyebrows raised, "Situation Sabotage?"

Kat rolled her eyes, "It was Cameron's idea to name it that. He was going on and on about alliteration."

"I know Kat," Bianca called from the backseat. "What I don't know is what you're going to do about it."

"What she's doing about the name?" I asked, now slightly confused about what Bianca was referring too.

"No! Blank and Tabitha!"

The car was silent as we waited for Kat's answer.

Bianca huffed and crossed her arms when her sister didn't answer her.

The car was silent again, except for the music as we pulled up into the school parking lot. Kat parked the car and turned to face her sister.

"I expect you to report to the AV room at lunch."

Bianca smiled at her sister, jumping slightly in her seat.

I got out of the car and Kat followed, "You too."

I nodded my head let Bianca out of the backseat before I shut the door.

"Is this for you?" I squinted at her in the sunlight and waited for her simple answer.

But because nothing is ever simple when it comes to Kat, I got an arm looped through mine as she dragged me into school. She made her way to her locker and then to mine.

When the bell rang she stood on her toes to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear, "I damn hope so."

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Just wanted to let you know that this was kind of a weird chapter for me because I really wasn't sure what to write. What came out of me was what got posted, and I'm pretty sure Patrick is overly OOC, but whatever.**

**Also, I wanted to inform you that since I started school again (my first day was yesterday) I won't be able to post as frequently as I would like. Hopefully I can get chapter seven up by Tuesday, considering I might have Monday to work on it.**

**Thanks for reviewing and keep it up! I love it when you give suggestions because it lets me know what you what to happen next, and sometimes that makes more sense than what I had originally planned.**

**- artist1157**

**P.S. I'm actually really excited for the next chapter because I'm writing a scene in the Auto Shop... ****if you want to read it ahead of time just PM me and I'll show you what I have written so far. **


	7. Let's Get Together

**Thanks to Darkestpowerslover234 for this review.**

**"I think the reason why Patrick is a little OOC is because he is changing."**

**When I read it I immediately thought, "They're totally right, he is changing."**

**So thanks for getting my hopes up Darkestpowerslover234.**

*****Little side note for the Auto Shop scene, Brad and Jessie are two of the guys from the show. Brad was the actual name of the character- he was the chubbier one. I named the Latino character Jessie. If you don't remember the original Auto Shop scenes they were in episode 1.5. You can watch this episode on Hulu, YouTube, or ABCFamily.**

**

* * *

**

I went throughout the morning like usual. Lunch rolled around and I bought my meatless dish and brought it to the AV room.

There was no food or drinks allowed in the AV room. At least I was breaking one rule while I was here.

I swung open the door to find Cameron and Kat were already there, huddled around a computer.

Kat glanced up at me when she heard the door close.

"So, I think we have enough to go to Holland with this."

Cameron nodded his head in agreement with her.

"I finally was able to figure out which computer Tabitha used to download the "Angry Kat" video. I mean, she used her own account so it wasn't that hard to do. But honestly if you were trying to sabotage someones career why would you be stupid enough to use your own account to download the sabotage video, and then not delete it?"

Cameron really needs to learn when to shut up sometimes.

Kat sighed and pinched her nose, "Look, I'm going to go get my lunch."

She picked up her bag and made it to the door, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"No promises," I muttered softly so Cameron couldn't hear. Even though there was small possibility that I would kill him, I dropped my tray down next to his anyway.

He waited until I started eating to dig in, carefully watching me.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked rudely.

Cameron shook his head, as if he were snapping out of a daze.

"No!"

I raised my eyebrows, giving him a _yeah-right_ glare.

Cameron set down his veggie burger and sighed, "So you know, the other day, when I came over to Bianca's house? I talked to you and Kat and then I went upstairs and talked to Bianca for a while?"

I nodded my head, "What's your point?"

Cameron looked both ways, as if to make sure no one else was in the room. "I felt it again, when I was with her," he whispered to me.

I scoffed, "What? Sexual impulses?"

Cameron looked taken aback, "No, not that at all!" He protested quickly as he shook his head as if to clear the thought from his mind.

"I felt… _love_," he whispered the word as if it were some secret.

I raised my eyebrows, "Didn't we go over this before? You had the hots for Bianca, got over her, and now have a girlfriend."

Cameron nodded his head vigorously, "That's it. I think I'm falling in love with Bianca again."

"Well that sucks dude." I commented snidely, noticing that this guy always got himself tangled into webs that he had no business being in.

"That's what I need your help for," he whispered again, "I don't know what to do."

"I see," I told him. Why was it that everyone always came to me for advice? Did I really do _that_ a good job at talking to people? The one thing I did know was that I gave it to people how it is, I never tell them what they want to hear- so maybe that's why people always came back to talk to me. They came because they know that they'll get a straight on answer and not some made up bullshit that they knew was an option all along.

I pointed a finger at him, "What you need to do, is get your head on straight. You say your in love with one girl but think your in love with another. Decide, make a choice."

Cameron nodded, "Who would you choose?"

"Honestly?" I asked, and Cameron nodded his head.

"I would stick to what you already have. Bianca has a boyfriend that she is perfectly happy with. Why break things off with your girlfriend just for things to not work out with Bianca."

Cameron nodded his head some more, reminding me of a bobble head.

"That makes sense. Hold onto something until you need to let go!" He smiled at me and patted my shoulder, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

Case closed, problem solved, a crisis avoided all thanks to Patrick Verona. I turned back to my lunch with a smirk on my face, and Cameron followed suit with a smile on his.

"By the way- Kat's baby was a total fluke."

"No!" I gasped dramatically and sarcastically, acting like I didn't know.

Cameron nodded his head, again, and whispered, "It's a fake."

I raised my eyebrows challengingly, "And who told you that?"

Cameron's fire died down at the question and his shoulders slumped.

"Bianca."

* * *

Kat came back soon after we had finished our discussion, with Bianca and Cameron's girlfriend in tow.

Cameron's girlfriend automatically came to sit on his lap, giving him an Eskimo kiss, "Hey Pooky-Bear."

"Hey Snuggle-Bunny," Cameron said with a smile on his face.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"So let's go over this quickly," Kat said, hushing the room. "So we know it was Tabitha because…"

"She was one of the only ones who knew about the tape," Bianca volunteered.

"She logged into her own school account to upload the video of you," Cameron added.

"She wanted revenge on Kat for not using her speech," Cameron's girlfriend added in her chipper voice.

I smirked before I added, "She's a complete bitch."

Everyone looked at me with his or her mouth open in surprise. Kat was the only one smirking.

I shrugged my shoulders defended myself against the accusatory stares, "She is."

Cameron's girlfriend leaned over to Bianca, "Why is he even here?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at her friend like it was obvious, "Dawn, he's Kat's boyfriend."

Dawn- that was her name.

Well _Dawn_ looked between Kat and I a couple times.

She leaned over to Bianca again, "I can totally see it."

Bianca and Dawn nodded there heads simultaneously, "I know, right?"

They both let out little squeals and Kat snapped, "I can totally see you two out of here if you cannot focus!"

Both girls shut up immediately and moved their fingers in a zipping motion across their mouths.

When Kat had the floor again she continued.

"I'm going to need all of you, and Gaya, to meet me at Holland's office after school."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kat murmured, "I really only need Cameron and Gaya, but I figured you would all flock there anyway."

With that, Kat sat down and started to shove food in her mouth.

She looked up moments later, like she was surprised to see us all here.

"You can go know," she said slowly.

There was a round of "okays" and "yeahs" and "see you after schools" before the room cleared out.

Gaya, or the girl I assumed to be Gaya rushed in the moment the others left, talking so fast I could barely keep up.

"Kat, I'm sorry I'm late but Mr. Vanderwood gave me a C on my history essay, a C! I had to talk to him and get things sorted out. Apparently he put it in the late folder and not the absent folder and so everything just got mixed up."

She sat down in the seat recently occupied by Cameron. "Sorry."

"It's okay Gaya, really. Just meet me after school at Holland's office. You know the drill."

She nodded and left, leaving me alone with Kat as she shoved the remains of her lunch in her mouth and chugged the rest of her juice. I watched her intensely, studying every movement she made. From the graceful movements of her hands to the quick, jerky movement of her leg, bouncing up and down rapidly under the table.

I threw my hand out over her knee, taking her out of her thought process and calming her, if only for a moment. She made eye contact with me and stilled as I leaned in towards her.

"Every thing's going to be fine," I whispered to her as I brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, tucking it underneath her hat.

She smiled quickly at me, placing her hand over mine and giving it a light squeeze.

She let go to throw her lunch away and jerked her head to the door.

We stepped out into the hallway just as the bell rang, making it so no one could have noticed us leaving the AV with all the commotion.

She gave me a slight wave before turning and heading to class. I made my way to Auto Shop, ready to finally put something back together correctly.

* * *

I took my worn navy suit and shoved them on over my clothes, ready for a day's work. I slid under the car I was working on last week and continued right were I left off.

My dad taught me about cars when he was home one time. We spent his whole three-month leave fixing up an old motorcycle. We would spend hours together on the weekend fixing it until it was perfect. I smiled sadly to myself, thinking how now all that hard work would have gone to waste if Brad got to my bike.

I swore underneath my breath. I was going to have to ask Kat to come and help me pick it up later.

I relaxed, little by little as I worked. Even though I wasn't any good at putting myself back together at least I knew that I could put _something_ back together. This thought alone always brought a comforting feeling that continuously returned every time I worked on a car or a bike.

At least, until some of the guys started to crowd around and annoy me.

"So, how's my Kitten been lately?" I heard Jessie's call mockingly from one side of the car.

"Yeah, word on the street's that she's dating," Brad said nonchalantly from the other side.

I sighed but continued to work, "What do you two want?"

I felt two pairs of hands tug at my legs and I was swiped from underneath the car.

"You need to start talking Verona," Jessie said with a flare in his eyes that was almost comical.

"Yeah. We see you talking to her. What's going on?" Brad added, with the same flare in his tone of voice.

I sat up and looked back and forth between these two idiots, raising my eyebrows in and _are-you-kidding-me?_ gesture.

They way they were glaring at me made me slightly worried. What the hell was going on?

"What do you need to know and why?" I asked calmly, wiping my wrench off on a rag.

Jessie shrugged, "Just want to know who's she dating. I need to get myself in there while I still can bro."

"Me too," Brad added on quickly, "I mean, she's hot…"

"… completely sexy…" Jessie added dreamily.

"… and she's smart…" Brad continued.

"… and feisty…" Jessie growled out.

"… she loves a challenge…" Brad said with a sigh.

"… and I bet she's good in bed." Jessie sighed out as well.

"Whoever he his, he is one hell of a lucky guy," Brad stated.

I scowled at both of them, not sure whether I should be pleased or disgusted that they were talking about my girlfriend that way. It was obvious by their tone of voice that they were oblivious to everything. I know that I felt the possessive side of me flare up as they spoke, but I honestly think that I was pleased that they were jealous of me and disgusted that they both thought of Kat in such a _vulgar_ manner.

They both looked at me, the scowl on my face hinting that I knew this guy they wanted to talk to.

"Okay, Verona. Spill the beans man," Jessie practically whined.

"Yeah, who's the lucky duck?" Brad asked, enraged.

I stood up from where I had been sitting this entire conversation. I wiped my hands on my blue pants and smirked at the stupidity of these two.

"You're looking right at him."

I turned to work under the hood of the car, knowing that their jaws would be dropped to the floor and that they would be asking for information any minute now.

As I suspected, there was silence between them for a few seconds.

Jessie was the first to come around, "No way man."

"Yes way," I replied simply.

Brad finally pulled it together. The first thing he wanted to know didn't surprise me, "How was she in bed?"

I blushed slightly, for the first time realizing that I wasn't completely comfortable answering that question. With any other girl I wouldn't feel guilty about starting to sprout off how the night went- but with Kat? She wasn't like all of the other girls. Not at all.

They both still waited for an answer, "It was… amazingly mind-blowing."

I could hear one of them hit the other, "Told ya."

"Come on man, tell us what it was like," Brad pleaded.

"Yeah. I mean, who knew my Kitten would grow up so fast," Jessie added with a voice that was breaking. To add to the theatrics he wiped away a fake tear away when I sighed and turned to face them, placing the tools I was holding into my pockets.

"I just told you what it was like."

Jessie shook his head, "No, _tell us_. Like, was she on the top or bottom? Did you start everything or did she?"

I shifted from foot to foot, "I don't want to talk about it."

They looked at me with wide-eyes.

"This is a first," I heard Brad whisper to Jessie.

"I know. What do we do?"

Brad shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not like other girls," I tried to explain as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I could tell you that man! She converted her own car into a veggie machine!"

"I know," I continued, "What I meant was that she's _special_. I've never met anyone like her."

Brad elbowed Jessie in the ribs, "You hear that. That's what were missing out on."

"I know man. Were missing out on being totally whipped."

Jessie smirked and put sound effects to whipping out a wet towel out.

I rolled my eyes as both idiots bumped fist.

They turned to walk away and I heard Brad ask Jessie, apparently continuing to become stupider asked, "So is she available or not?"

This time it was Jessie's turn to elbow Brad in the ribs.

"Dude, come on. They're dating."

I shook my head and turned around to get back to work.

I thought that they had both left, so I jumped slightly when Jessie's voice appeared in my ear.

"If you two should ever, you know, have a falling out, let me be the first to know okay?"

I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

I was "late" to Kat's after school get together. It was only by ten minutes, but I received glares from both Bianca and Dawn, who were sitting outside the office.

"Why are you so late?" Bianca snapped at me. I was taken aback, never having a reason for her be mad at me before.

It must have shown on my face because she automatically relaxed and realized how cranky she sounded without even me telling her.

She sighed, "Sorry Patrick. I just had a bad day. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

I didn't say anything to her as I took the only empty seat next to her.

Dawn checked her nails, letting out a dramatic sigh. She jumped and took her phone out, opening it to text something.

She closed it with a loud snap, "Bianca, I have to go. Tell Cameron that my dad texted me okay?"

Bianca nodded and plastered a big fake smile on her face as she hugged her friend and promised to call her later on with the juicy details.

She left Bianca and I to sit and wait. Bianca's leg was bouncing up and down, just as Kat's did when she was nervous.

Without even realizing it I placed a hand on her knee, faltering her movements.

She looked at me, her eyes anxious as she but her bottom lip.

"Every thing's going to be fine," I assured her.

"I hope so," she murmured.

I didn't understand what everyone was so nervous about. It was a stupid school election. Who cares if Kat or Douche wins? Besides, of course Kat or Douche had the right to be nervous- but everyone else? Things were getting a little weird around here.

"Why are you so nervous?" I finally asked.

She turned to look at me, her facial expression portraying that the answer should be obvious. Well, _obviously_ to me it wasn't so clear.

She finally rolled her eyes and explained, "Kat has the tendency to take things way out of proportion."

I waited for more information, and when none came I asked another question, "And that explains what?"

Bianca looked the other way before leaning in close to me, "Kat is known for getting out of hand sometimes. I'm just worried that this all ends well, you know? I'm still trying to figure out what Blank's game plan has been all along. It seems like he wants Kat, yet he keeps going through hoop after hoop to build her up and tear her down. This guy is no good Patrick. I almost hope that Holland says no to her so that she doesn't have to deal with that skunk-bag anymore."

She leaned back into her seat, signaling that the conversation was over. I have to give Bianca credit, she isn't as dim-witted and shallow as she may seem. I honestly haven't been giving much thought to Douche and his motives lately. Most of my time has been taken up by dealing with Kat, Bianca, Cameron, or Walter. Any more people and I could probably be a therapist like Leo.

Which reminds me that I have my appointment with him on Thursday after school. He's going to be thrilled to hear about all of this.

I know I would be.

* * *

Kat didn't take much more time in Holland's office. She marched out of there with Cameron and Gaya in tow, Holland calling after her, "I expect you and Mr. Blankership in my office Wednesday morning, seven-thirty sharp!"

Kat hitched her bag over her shoulder and just ignored us, walking out of school. I looked at Bianca and she shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at Gaya and Cameron, and they both glanced at each other before dispersing.

What the hell had gone on in there?

Bianca and I followed Kat to the car, not asking any questions and not expecting to receive answers any time soon. But Kat always seems to find new ways to amaze me.

"She wants to meet with me and Blank on Wednesday to discuss what is going to happen to the election."

Kat kept her eyes on the road, her knuckles white where they gripped the steering wheel.

"No one asked Kat," Bianca snapped at her sister.

"Well, you were all not asking very loudly," her sister growled back.

I think I'm the only one in the car not PMSing right now.

Judging by they way Kat was still tense, I decided that this wasn't the full story. When we reached the house they both slammed the car doors and ran up to their own separate rooms. I grabbed an apple before making my way upstairs.

I walked into Kat's room, "Knock knock."

She glared at me from where she was already pouring over her work. I guess everyone has their own way of distracting themselves.

I offered her the apple and her face softened a little, but she shook her head no anyway.

I took a bite of the apple and listened to myself crunch on it. Finally I asked the question that Bianca and I was both thinking earlier, "So, what the hell went on in there?"

Kat didn't answer. I sat and waited while eating my apple. Since she didn't want to talk I got up, disappointed, and started to leave when her cynical voice called me back.

"Holland threatened to have me expelled if I'm not right about Blank."

She kept her head bent and continued to write.

"Really?" This wasn't unlike Holland, but Kat was one of her top students. Why would she want to get rid of her?

"Yep." She popped the "p" in yep loudly, "Apparently, she is through with my "shenanigans" and can't wait for me to leave her school for good. I can see why the first Meatless Monday had pepperoni pizza. She let him buy it all and sell it in the school parking lot. She's such a complete..."

"Bitch?" I finished for her, knowing that she wouldn't say it.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

She dropped her pen to rub her eyes, "I have to let the chips fall where they may Patrick. I can't go up to Blank and ask him to tell Holland that him or Tabitha cheated because he'll see it coming and defend himself in the meeting."

So this is why so was so upset. She didn't and couldn't have any control over what was going to happen to herself on Wednesday. Kat liked having power in a situation, and in this one she had none. Her own future was decided on whether or not one person told the truth and another actually believed it. This was going to be a rough couple of days for her.

I didn't plan on saying anything as I left the room to cross the hall, but as I put my bag down on the desk I remembered something and called across the hall.

"Hey Kat, how's the baby doing? Has it started kicking yet?"

I could picture Kat's face draining and her hands forming into little fist as she gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated scream. There was a loud bang that was most likely the result of her chair falling over as she got up. I heard her dresser draws open and slam shut and I knew that it was going to be a long night, if not a long couple of days.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for reading! Just wanted to remind you that I sadly won't be writing as often of I usually do because school has started up again, and I actually have to get good grades to graduate. But when I don't care about school, I will write, and you will get an update... even though it may have been a longer wait than it normally is.**

**- artist1157**

**P.S. Review! Tell me what your favorite part(s) were. Patrick and Cameron? Patrick and Bianca? Patrick and Brad/Jessie? Let me know.**


	8. Forgiveness is a Funny Thing

Tuesday night rolled around and Kat was as distracted as ever, studying until ten. She explained to her father that she needed to go to school early tomorrow so that she could talk to one of her teachers, and he offered to drive Bianca to school for her. I was told to go with Kat. Yeah- apparently I wasn't bumped up to getting rides yet. But I could honestly say that I could deal with that.

Kat had her lights out early, her form lying on her back with the belly sticking straight up. I went to bed a little while later, after finishing my pre-calculus homework. It had not been a whole two minutes after I shut my lights out that Kat came knocking at my door. She didn't exactly knock rather than walk in unannounced. She didn't smile or smirk, she just asked a simple question, "Can I stay here tonight?"

I didn't even have to reply. I simply moved the comforter from the right side of the bed to make room for her to lie down.

I let her pull me into her again. I fitted against her side and our legs intertwined with one another's. I dropped my head on her shoulder again so that I could rest my arm underneath the belly. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing.

"I couldn't fall asleep," she explained quietly to me.

"Why not?" I whispered back to her.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. My whole life is in the hands of a seventeen-year-old British jerk, who may be out to get me. I think you would be nervous too if you were in my situation."

I yawned loudly, taking her scent in. "I would be nervous too I guess. Just take your mind off of it and you'll be fine."

She brought her hand up to play with my hair, "That's why I'm here."

I nodded and was stuck with the hurt. My voice was cold as I lifted my head up, "So if you didn't need to be distracted you wouldn't be here right now?"

She pursed her lips like she had just tasted something sour, "No. I would still be here because I would be a nervous wreck-"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she glanced down at my angry face.

She held on tighter to me and she spoke. I guess she didn't want me to run away, "I would still be a nervous wreck, and I would still need to be with the only person who would be able to calm my nerves so that I could fall asleep."

Her declaration was quiet but heard. I let my head fall down in defeat and tiled it up to plant a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She knew that she was forgiven for the earlier comment.

"If it were me, I would do the same thing."

My small declaration was worth just as much as hers and it made her smile and kiss the top of my head. Her hand found its way back into my hair. She was running her fingers through it repeatedly, stroking it gently as if she was trying to sooth me. Whatever she was doing worked, and soon I feel asleep next to the girl I was quickly falling in love with over and over again.

* * *

I was the one to turn the alarm off Wednesday morning. I slowly detached myself from Kat, trying not the make her jump. I reached over to the night table, hitting random objects until the alarm stopped. I knew today was an important day for Kat, so I got up and let her sleep for five more minutes as I used the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. My hair was patted down after a long night of Kat stroking it.

I walked over to Kat, suddenly a tad self-conscious in my plaid boxers. I shoved on my jeans before I called her name, shaking her shoulder.

She only moaned and swatted me away. I bent down and pecked her lips with mine.

She was half awake when I pulled her out of bed. I took the initiative to lift her shirt up to take the belly off of her before walking her back to her room.

"You have to go talk to Holland today Kat," I informed her, my voice sounding like I could be talking to a young child. It was funny how sometimes even the "mother" acts and needs to be treated like a child sometimes.

"I don't want to go," she whined.

"Well, you have to if you don't want to be expelled."

At "expelled" she straightened up, wincing as she touched her lower back. I dropped the belly to the floor and told her, "Look, if you get changed and eat quickly, I can try to rub out your back for you alright?"

She perked up a bit and smiled at me softly, "Okay."

"Okay," I replied as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

She turned to her closet, taking out a pair of pants and leaving them on her bed.

"I'm going to change. You're going to shave and put a shirt on."

I turned and left, my smirk dropping from my face. You see, I have avoided shaving lately because I realized that it was the one thing I forgot to bring - a razor and shaving cream.

I found some shaving cream in the bathroom cabinet, but not razor. I sighed, preparing myself for this mission.

I tip-toed down to Walter's room, opening the door just enough so that I could sneak by. I walked into the room- noticing that it was dark, the blinds shut. I sighed and looked for Walter in his bed. The bathroom door was open and there was a light shining through. He was up.

"Hello son," Walter called out as I turned around to leave, "What can I do for you?"

I turned and nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"I just needed a razor sir. You see, I guess I forgot to pack one when I left the other night. Do you happen to have an extra?"

Walter bent down in his white robe, shuffling through things in the cabinet. He finally pulled something out- an unopened razor.

I walked over to take it from him, thanking him profusely for giving it to me.

As I left he called after me, "No problem son, just don't sneak into my room next time!"

I chuckled as I retreated back into the guest room. I shaved and applied the aftershave Walter had also given me before I left his room. I shoved on a shirt and grabbed my shoes, jacket and bag. Walter wasn't downstairs yet but Kat was, and she was eating quickly. I looked in the pantry and found a granola bar. I ate it in three bites and chugged down a glass of milk. Kat was already on the couch, waiting for me to do what I had promised. We still had ten minutes before we had to leave.

I crouched over Kat, lifting up the back of her shirt to expose her porcelain skin. I dug my calloused hands into her flesh, emitting a soft moan from her. She clenched her fists, her body tensing at my touch.

"Just relax," I instructed her. My hands paused in their movements as I waited for her body to relax. She slowly uncurled her hands and her muscles relaxed a little.

I started to roll her skin again, and smirked as she closed her eyes and carried herself with grace throughout the pain. I continued to knead her soft skin like dough, listening to the sensual sounds she made as I hit different spots in her back. I was trying to keep my composure as the clock was approaching three minutes until seven-fifteen, our departure time.

I was concentrating on my work, Kat's face twisted in pleasure not in pain anymore as she moaned again. That's when I realized that I was good at this, that I had the "magic touch".

That's also when I heard the gasp and the, "Young Man, what are you doing on my couch?"

It must have been an awkward position for Walter to be in. He walks downstairs for his morning coffee to find a seventeen-year-old male straddling his couch. I took one hand off of Kat and waved.

"Hi Dad," Kat called from underneath me, fully knowing that we had been caught and her father would freak.

Walter's face turned red. I moved so that I wasn't straddling Kat, making it able for her to turn around and fix her shirt.

"What's going on here?" Walter voice rang throughout the room.

Kat sighed before getting up off the couch, "Dad he was only giving me a back rub."

"Katarina, that boy was straddling you and thinking about how he can seduce you!"

Kat rolled her eyes and lifted the back of her shirt to show her father her pink skin, "See Dad? He wasn't molesting me or seducing me. He was just rubbing my back because I kept complaining that it hurt from lugging the stupid belly around all the time."

Walter calmed down for a minute. Then he thought of the same thing that I had been thinking about for the last two minutes, "But he broke a rule. There was touching evolved."

Kat rolled her eyes again, dodging her father and grabbing her jacket and her bag.

"Look Dad, I asked Patrick to do this for me okay?"

Walter opened his mouth to speak but Kat cut him off, "You can kill me later, but now we have to go in order to make the seven-thirty deadline. You can lecture to me later okay?"

With that she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door and into her car.

I was good at staying silent in arguments between the two of them.

* * *

Kat drove to school above the speed limit, seeing that we were a whole three minutes late after the argument with her Dad.

We got to school five minutes early. We walked down to Holland's office and found Douche already sitting there. Kat avoided him completely and stood by me.

At exactly seven-thirty, Holland popped out of her office.

"Come on you two, let's get his over with."

Kat exhaled loudly, looking up at me, "Thanks for the back-rub this morning."

I shrugged, "No problem."

She closed her eyes, "Wish me luck."

I leaned down to kiss her, "Good luck," I whispered against her lips.

Holland glared at me as Kat walked through her office door. I smirked and waved. She slammed the door on me and took a seat at her desk, already talking. I pulled out my iPod and shoved the buds in my ears. No one was here yet, just a few kids and the teachers getting ready for the day.

I got comfortable in my seat and took to watching people as they walked by, the music blaring in my ears. As the clock ticked more and more people arrived. Soon, the warning bell rang and I was forced to make my way to class.

* * *

I didn't see Kat again until lunch. She was eating out on the retaining wall, clearly waiting for me before starting to eat.

I tried to judge her mood from a distance but her face was a clean slate.

I cautiously set my tray down but stood in front of her and waited.

Slowly she started to smile as she jumped at me, "I get to run again!"

I smiled back, happy for her. I caught her as she threw herself at me, spinning her around once so that I didn't drop her.

"That's great," I told her, the excitement in my voice foreign to me.

She smiled and nodded her head, reminding me of how she smiled at me on the beach when she was so happy and carefree. Her smile and the happy gleam in her eyes made me want to mirror her, and I did as I held her waist and let her happiness shoot through me like a drug. She held my biceps and I let myself feel the fire of happiness that was burning a small hole in me. I didn't feel this way for others and I never have. It was foreign territory and I didn't know how to act or what language to speak.

I started by letting her know that I was all ears, "Tell me about it."

She grinned, "Well, Blank came through in the end. He told Holland that Tabitha had arrogantly informed him that the video switch was her idea, and that she did it so that he could win. We waited so long because Tabitha had to get there to verify everything. She completely cracked under pressure and admitted that she changed the video because I threw away her stupid speech."

Her hands slid up my arms to rest at the back of my neck, pulling me in closer to her.

"So what now?" I inquired, generally curious.

"Well now there's going to be a re-election. Before everyone votes Blank has to explain how his side sabotaged my campaign and we have to both give show our final video's again, but the real one's this time."

"That's great," I told her, my voice feigning joy for her, but in reality all the happiness was draining from me. _They get to run again_. I looked at Kat, worried all of a sudden.

Kat saw my slight expression change and her smile drooped a bit, "What's a matter?"

I shook my head in attempt to rid myself of the pessimistic thoughts, "Nothing."

Her smile was fading away, "Patrick, if something is wrong then just tell me."

Her eyes pleaded with me and I told myself that she asked for it before I started to run my mouth, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again Kat, if you don't win."

Kat looked taken aback and slowly said, "You don't think I can win?"

My eyes widened as a realized what she thought. I quickly tried to turn it around and make her see things from my side, "No, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there for you, whether you win or loose."

She wasn't buying it. There was already a seed implanted in her head and she wasn't going to drop this.

"No! You think that I can't do this. Well, let me tell you something Patrick. I _need_ to win this! I don't care if you believe in me or not, but I believe in myself. I can't even fathom that I let myself think that you wanted this all along!"

She pushed me away from her and walked back to the wall, huffing. I grabbed her wrist and she yanked it out of my hand, "You know what Kat, you're right! I don't care at all about this stupid election or who wins it. But I do care about you, and if this is what you want to do I'll support you all the way. If not, we can walk out of here right now and it wouldn't change anything because I would still be there, by your side cheering you on no matter what you decide to do."

She knew that I never talked to anyone like this or confessed anything like this at all, but she still had the audacity to blow me off and walk away like I had said nothing. Now it was my turn to feel like I had been slapped in the face. I glared at her, picking up my bag and my tray and walking by the courtyard to throw my uneaten lunch away. I was in no mood to even think about having an appetite.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in an angry haze. At the end of the day, I borrowed Keith's car to stop by and get my bike. It didn't surprise me that it was bent out of shape. I had Keith help me shove it in the back of the van and drove it to Kat's house. Keith was talking my ear off the whole time, but I still can't remember a thing that he had told me. I just remember that he was talking about something that was important to him because he voice kept getting louder and louder, as it normally did when he got into a heated discussion. When we reached Kat's house he shut up long enough to help me take my bike out of the van and lay it in the back of the garage.

He clapped me on the back before he drove off for the night. I didn't even bother saying hi to Bianca when I walked into the house. I just made my way up to the guest room, still pissed off at Kat. I still didn't want to talk to her or see her, and when I heard the shower running I couldn't help but think that that's exactly what I needed right now.

So I stripped and shoved my clothes into the hamper. I turned on the water and let myself stand underneath the burning water for a while before I actually even thought about reaching for the soap. I took my time as I washed my body and my hair, not caring how long I took in the shower. I let myself relax as I rinsed myself off. The hot water had turned my skin pink and I was careful not to rub myself too hard with the plush towel, which was most likely made from organic fibers.

I dried my hair with the towel before walking back into the guest room. I went to the closet to grab my boxers and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. It may be chilly outside, but it was warm inside the house.

I took out some work to do. I finished my English homework when there was a knock at the door. It swung open without a response and Bianca slipped in. The bags under her eyes spoke for her, and I knew she was as tired as I was. She was tired of the drama and the games and wanted it all to end. But she didn't say any of that to me when she opened her mouth.

"Dad's coming home late, so you might want to go downstairs and eat something before Kat does. I don't want or need any more drama between you two."

I nodded, leaving all my work to go and search through the fridge. I made myself a sandwich and downed two glasses of water before leaving to go back upstairs and finish my homework. I didn't talk to anyone else for the rest of the night. I shut my lights off earlier than usual and waited, knowing that if Kat realized that she was wrong she would be coming any time now to apologize.

I wasn't completely right, but she did show up eventually. She was sniffing when she walked in, scuffling her feet on the ground as if it were too painful to lift them up of the floor.

She carefully climbed onto bed next to me. My back was towards her and I kept my eyes shut so she wouldn't see how badly I wanted to hold her and kick her out at the same time.

"Patrick I know you're up," she whispered into the silence.

I didn't answer her, not even sure where to start or what I would say to her if I opened my mouth.

"Look, about earlier. I wanted to say… that I'm sorry. I over-reacted and you didn't deserve that. I know you care about me and that you want to do what's best for me. I know that that's what you were trying to tell me earlier. I was too quick to judge you and I should know better than that. You would never do that to me."

Her voice was quiet as she spoke, the vulnerability shinning through too much for my liking.

"Can you forgive me for being such an ass?" She whispered so low I barely heard her. I sat up and turned around to face her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the belly with one hand and the sheets with the other for support. I scooted over to her and brought my hand up to touch her cheek. She leaned into my touch and smiled.

"You're forgiven Kat. Just try and be more thoughtful."

She nodded her head before throwing her arms around me. Her lips found mine and the belly was off in no time. I sucked on her bottom lip before she bit mine, continuing the movement by opening her mouth and preparing herself for the tongue wrestle. I won the match like I usually did with her pushing me back onto the bed. Her hair was pushed out of her face as she straddled me, my hands drifting to the hem of her shirt. Her hands weren't any better, but since I didn't sleep with a shirt on they had fun scraping my stomach.

We hadn't touched each other like this in at least two weeks. I hadn't realized how starved I was for her until she jumped at me. I think she finally realized that she needed this as much as I did right now. We needed to be touched and loved, while also letting the lust that has been building up go. After all, we are teenagers and lusting is something that are hormones can keep in check. But right now, my hormones were screaming at me to get a move on.

My hands slid up father on her to feel her curves while one of her hands left to intertwine in my hair. Her hand tugged my head up and she dipped her head down to drop kisses down the column of my throat. My hands dug into her skin when she sucked underneath my earlobe lightly. She lifted her head up from my skin, and I took this opportunity to spin us around. I straddled her this time, following the same path she took up and down her neck. She let out a gasp when I sucked on her earlobe, and we smiled against each other's lips. She was the one moving things along tonight when her hands slid underneath the back of my boxers.

I know her father said no inappropriate touching, but that rule was broken a long time ago. I let my hands find the hem of her shirt and pulled. She raised her arms to help speed things up. Speeding things up didn't help though, since it was then when we heard the back door slam shut.

Crap.

Kat looked at me in panic and put my hands over her mouth. I quietly but swiftly got off the bed. Kat followed me, allowing me to quickly strap the belly on her so she could put her shirt back on.

She gave me a quick goodnight kiss before leaving the guest room to cross the hall. I waited for her as she tip-toed back into bed and got under the covers.

I don't know how she appeared so peaceful and calm when I knew my head was spinning. I shut the door and I felt my heart, which was racing miles per second- its hammering sounds vibrating throughout my whole body. I sprawled myself across the bed on my back, letting my over-heated body cool off on top of the sheets. I stared at the ceiling and concentrated on breathing in and out, in and out, in and out.

The things that Kat Stratford did to me were amazing. One minute she had me pissed as hell the next she had me lusting after her. I don't think that she even had a clue that she had this affect on me. Yes, she knew that she turned me on, but did she know that I would do almost anything for her at the drop of a hat? I surely hope she did after today because then all of this forgiveness would have completely been for nothing.

As if making out with your girlfriend is ever for nothing.

I sighed dreamily as my heart started to slow down and the hammering in my head faded away beat by beat. My body was cooling down and I could feel the chilly air that surrounded me. I shivered and covered myself with the bed sheets, tucking myself into bed.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring me, but I did know this:

1. Kat and I wouldn't be fighting anymore.

2. I was going to have to vote in a school election- again.

3. Leo and I had a lot to discuss in our session tomorrow. So much that I didn't even want to think about it.

So I didn't... think about it. Any of it in fact. I didn't fall asleep trying to sort everything out or trying to count sheep. I fell asleep listening to the sound of my own heartbeat get slower and slower, embracing the night and hoping that tomorrow would turn out to be a good day. So good in fact, that I would want to relive it over and over again with the same ending. The ending that included Kat and I laughing into the sunset.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I tried to update this chapter ASAP for everyone, since it was almost all written. Since there were already two sort of quick updates please don't expect chapter nine right away. I have no idea what I want for the next chapter at all, so give it a week.**

**Remember to REVIEW! Do me a favor and tell me if this was to OOC or if you thought that that it was too much. Who do you want to win the election?**

**- artist1157**

**P.S. I want to thank the people that review every chapter. I know that this is cheesy but it always makes me smile when the same people review, I feel like I get to know you guys more every time you review. **


	9. Realization Could Be the Key

I woke up Thursday morning to the sound of the alarm clock blaring in my ear. I shut it off quickly and climbed out of bed. I stretched, my back cracking in three different places. I went through the usual morning routine- brushing teeth, washing face, and trying to tame the hair.

I picked out the usual for clothing but putting a t-shirt on instead of a long-sleeved one. It was seven in the morning and I was burning up already.

It didn't surprise me when Walter was sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of food, a giant mug of coffee, and paper at the ready.

I grabbed another granola bar out of the pantry and downed a glass of milk. Just like Walter said the other morning, Kat and Bianca got into a screaming match. It lasted for the same amount of time as it did the other morning, Kat practically prancing down the stairs not soon after.

She twirled around the kitchen, kissing her father on the cheek as she said good-morning. Her father looked up from the paper to give her a questioning glance. She didn't notice his look though, because she spun over to where I sat across from him to plant a big kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too," I laughed out, wondering what had put Kat in such a good mood. She was literally dancing around the kitchen, getting a bowl of cereal and milk as Walter and I watched her with confused faces.

Walter asked the question I was thinking, "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

Kat barely faltered in her movements and she shrugged her shoulders, "Life Dad. Life has got me in a good mood you know? I'm doing fine at school, I'm running for class president, and I get to see my boyfriend everyday."

She proceeded to prance over to the table, her excitement bubbling over the top. I had never really seen Kat like this before, except on the beach after we had got suspended. But it was different then, she was on a rebel high. Now, I had no idea what she was on.

Walter spent the rest of the morning giving Kat worried glances over the top of his paper. Bianca came down and her mood was the exact opposite of Kat's. She was moody and didn't even talk to anyone as she slammed cabinet doors and eat loudly.

It was eventually time to make our trek to school, Kat hugging her father and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I waved to Walter and he grabbed my jacket sleeve at the last second to pull me back to him.

He looked back at Kat and then at me, lowering his voice to talk, "Just watch out for her at school today will you? I'm worried for her. The last time she acted like this she was drunk."

My eyes widened at this last bit a little, but Walter didn't say anything to me if he noticed.

"Sir, I watch out for her everyday, so today will be no different."

Walter raised his eyebrows and put a hand on my shoulder, "Can you just promise me that you'll watch out for her even more than usual?"

I nodded my head, "I promise sir."

Walter patted my shoulder and I flinched, "Thanks son."

With that, he got into his car and pulled away.

* * *

The drive to school was… _interesting_ to say the least. Kat was singing to each song that came on the radio, bopping her head to the music.

We pulled up and parked, Bianca making a get away as soon as the car was in park.

"What's her problem?" I asked Kat.

She shrugged, "No idea. I tried to ask this morning but she started yelling at me about how I'm always pocking around in her business, yada, yada, yada…"

I grabbed one of her hands that were moving around in circles as she talked.

"Kat," I said gently, "take a deep breath…"

I waited for her to listen to my instruction, and when she glared at me I glared back until she rolled her eyes and breathed in and out.

"… good. Now I need you to calm down okay. Can you do that for me?"

I felt like I was talking to a second grader, but as Kat nodded her head I knew that she had realized how over-the-top she was being.

I could see the muscles in her throat moving as she swallowed, "I'm just a little nervous about today."

I smirked at her and spoke the words as they went through my head, "This is a new one. Kat Stratford is actually _nervous_ about something. _The_ _Kat Stratford_. The one who was brave enough to stare me down the first day of school? The one who converted her own car into a bio-diesel? The one who is going to win the school election today?"

By the time I was done with my little pep talk she was grinning at me.

"The one who's going to win the election today," she whispered to herself.

My free hand found its way to her face, cupping her chin and turning her head towards me so that it was inches away from mine.

I kissed her sweetly, my hand sliding back into her hair as our lips parted and came together several times. I finally pulled away form her fully, kissing her one last time before getting out of the car.

She smiled the dreamy smile that she always wore after kissing me, and I knew for a fact that I was wearing the same one too.

"I'll see you later okay?"

She smiled wider and nodded as I shut the door on her.

I walked to the school doors, turning to see if she was coming. She was sitting in her car, smiling as she fingered her lips. They were probably tingling, as were mine.

* * *

I sat in Biology, not caring about the nutrition facts on the board. The words out of my teachers mouth weren't even entering my head as I watched him move around the front of the room. I thought about Kat like always. She seemed so vulnerable, so open and closed up at the same time. She tried to hide her nervousness by acting excited, that clearly not working out too well for her. I didn't know what I was going to do with her. She didn't have to be so nervous about this election. It was just for one school year, it wasn't that big of a deal.

I know this sounds bad but there is a part of me that doesn't want her to win this election. That small portion of me doesn't want her to take on all that responsibility, taking up even more of her time. She is one of the top students here, she's the yearbook photo editor, and she'll be class-president for the school year. Sure, it will all look good when it's nicely polished on a college résumé… but now? It's not looking too hot for me. She will have a piece of her scattered to everyone. Will she even have something left to give to me?

Except for the nightly visits.

I jumped slightly and was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang. I scribbled down the homework, grabbing my stuff and heading to the courtyard, filing in with everyone else for the assembly.

* * *

Don't you love assemblies? The entire student body comes together to listen to the same crap that we've been hearing since fifth grade. No drinking, no smoking, practice no sex or at least safe sex, blah, blah, blah.

Little does the staff know that about ¼ of the kids are not present right now because they are stoned or have a massive hangover, and by senior year at least 7/10 kids have had sex at least once.

Good job with those lectures guys. They really opened our eyes.

Yeah right.

The school automatically quieted down when Holland took the stand. Everyone knew by now not to mess with her when her monotonous voice filled the room, no matter how much mental help she needed.

"All right twerps, we have called you all here for a class president re-election. Mr. Blankership didn't win because the race was not fair. Tabitha Cook sabotaged Ms. Stratford's campaign, showing that video to ruin her so that Mr. Blankership would win and she would become head of the homecoming committee. The running candidates have been asked to submit new videos, that have not been tampered with, so that everyone sees and hears what they were supposed to see and hear in the first place. So forget everything that you heard before, and Mr. Blankership will start with his video first."

The patriotic music started just like it did last time, and Douche's video was similar to what it was last time. He promised he same thing, to be the best president and to listen to the student body. Just like they all do.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Holland came to the microphone to announce Kat's video. There were some boo's, but everyone was relatively calm about the whole thing.

I really didn't know what to expect. Kat had mentioned a rap video, so I was nervous for her already. The black screen faltered, and the words _A Cameron James Production_ appeared on the screen, along with a three-beat rhythm.

Then I saw my girlfriend, dressed as a total "gangster"- from the pouffy hair, to the tight, form-fitting shirt and jeans, to the "blinged out" jewelry. She was even wearing ridiculously high laced up boots. My mouth dropped a little as she rapped with Cameron, who was dressed in a similar outfit. They rapped about things that Kat was done for the student body- like Meatless Monday and allowing no uniforms to be worn. They even got the "Save the Naked Mole Rats!" in there, and I knew that everyone would remember that from her sister's party. Kat dancing around the screen with Cameron, smiling at the camera, laughing, and pushing it away as an ending. I shut my mouth, clapping and cheering with the rest of the student body. I mean, it was my girlfriend up there, swaying her hips from side to side in a tight outfit and rapping.

Holland came to the stand and again the noise died down.

"Ms. Stratford, I will admit that was incredibly original and I'll give you props. Good job to Mr. Blankership as well. Please note that you can vote during lunch today and the results will be announced at the end of the day."

No one moved, everyone continuing to stare at Holland, "Get back to class!"

Everyone scrammed at once. I waited for Kat, and when I felt an arm loop through mine I knew it was her.

She looked at me from underneath her lashes and she bit her bottom lip. I kissed her on the temple and gave a reassuring smile.

"Now, if I could only get you to move like that when you're with me... the things that we would accomplish."

She scoffed and hit my chest with the back of her hand, hiding a smile.

"I think you'll win Kat. That video was genius."

Kat rolled her eyes, "It was Cameron's idea."

"Really?" I was actually surprised, "Well then you'll have to thank him when you win. Buy him some comic book to show your gratitude."

She rolled her eyes again, the annoyed expression on her face showing that she was through with my sarcasm.

She took her arm back from me and turned to leave.

"Kat!" I called when she was down the hall, "You're going to win!"

"How do you know o wise one?" She called back, the annoyed expression turning playful.

"Because I'm voting for you." She grinned and so did I, most likely remembering what occurred after I had told her that the first time- because I know I was.

* * *

At lunch I voted for Kat like promised and ate lunch alone. Kat and Douche were nowhere to be seen. They probably weren't allowed to stay in the cafeteria after what happened last time. I waited for the end of the day to come so that we could hear the announcements. Interestingly enough I was in English with Kat, so I would be there for her whether she lost or won.

Holland didn't disappoint, and five minutes to the bell she came on the loudspeaker, "The results are in from today's presidential election. It was a close call, only a twelve-point difference. A quick reminder: the winner of today's election does have the opportunity to choose their vice-president. I hope they choose well and that the elected person does a good job in office to support the school. So, the winner of today's presidential race is… William Blankership."

With that the bell rang. I raced over to Kat as she walked calmly out of English and into the parking lot. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that I was there. She didn't talk to me, but pulled my along to her car.

I wasn't as surprised as Kat was when Douche was standing by her car. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, me in tow.

She stopped feet in from of him, smiling and holding her hand out to him, "Congratulations, Blank. Good job."

He stepped forward to shake Kat's hand, letting it drop after a few seconds.

Douche shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet.

"So Kat, I honestly didn't think I would win the election. I thought your video was spectacular and very original."

Kat smile was strained, "Thank you."

"That's why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to become vice-president. I think that you'll be a good companion to run student council with. I know we don't always get along, but that will be good for debating different sides of things. You have a good handle on the school and I know that you'll be good for the job."

Kat's eyes were narrowed, as if she was trying to look for any signs of lying.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Her voice was bitter as she spoke, and I realized that she actually was thinking about this.

Douche shrugged, "I never said that you had to trust me, I just said that you have to work and cooperate with me."

Kat shook her head, "Fine, I accept the potion as vice-president… on one condition."

"Shoot."

"If you screw up, I'm out. I don't want to work with someone who goes behind my back and does things without checking in with me first."

Douche nodded his head, "I will make sure that you are included in on every decision that needs to be made."

Kat nodded her head and smirked, holding her hand out again, "Good, so we have an understanding. It was nice talking to you Mr. President."

Douche's voice was chipper as he smiled at Kat, "As to you Ms. Vice-President."

With that Douche walked away and Kat turned to me. My face a placid and I didn't say anything to her. This was her life and her decision. If she wanted to do this than she should. She shouldn't dictate her life because I don't want her working with the scumbag.

As she turned to me all I could do was hold my empty hand out in front of her.

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes when I said, "I'm driving."

* * *

I drove Kat and Bianca home and sped off the make it to Leo's office by three. He didn't have anyone after me until five, but I liked to be on time so that I could talk to him for as long as possible.

I waved to Amy the secretary as I passed, waiting for her to buzz the door open for me. I walked down the long hallway and turned into Leo's office.

It was just like what you would expect to see in a therapist office. Leo was an older man, with white, thinning hair and a beard. He sat behind a desk or in a chair and took notes about what I said. Leo had one of those "special" couches, but I got out the beanbag chair that I had brought in on my second visit. I was fourteen at the time and refused to lie on this uncomfortable couch for an hour.

Leo wasn't here and I knew he was off getting his afternoon tea. I took my blue beanbag chair and placed it on the rug in front of his desk, the usual spot.

I got comfortable, taking my jacket off and throwing it on the "special" couch. The beanbag chair made a whooshing sound as I sat on it and Leo walked through the door moment's later- with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Hello Patrick," Leo greeted me the same way every time we spoke.

"Hello Leo," I replied, part of the routine.

He sat in his chair, facing me and took out his pen and pad of paper, ready to get down to business, "So, how are things at home lately? Did you take my advice and invite that girl over for dinner?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, _Kat_ came over for Thanksgiving. My mother loved her."

He made a note on his pad, "And what about Brad?"

"He tried to make out with her." My voice was cold and Leo looked at me over the rims of his glasses.

"Really now?"

I reached into the pocket of the beanbag, getting out a rubber ball that I snuck in with me.

"Yep."

"What did Kat do?" One thing I like about Leo was that he acted like he actually cared about what happened to me. We have formed a bond over the years that is both professional and personal. He knew that I would talk to him about anything no matter how personal. He was one of the few people I let inside my walls, giving him almost every scrap of information that he wanted.

"She beat him up."

Leo scribbled, "And your mother-"

"She didn't say a thing. We left right after it happened."

Leo nodded, "Have you talked to your mother sense?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I've been living at Kat's house since Black Friday."

"Her father's letting you?"

"Yeah, he was actually the one to suggest it. He came over to talk with my parents and he found them both completely trashed. I guess he decided I deserved someplace better to live. I'm staying across the hall from Kat."

Leo scribbled on his note pad with a small smile. I remember the first time I had told him about Kat. It was about a week before the fire, when I sent her the red carnation. She was just this amazing girl who wasn't scared of me, could convert her own car into a bio-diesel, was into the same music as I was, and talked to me like I was any other kid. I think Leo knew from the start that Kat was going to last.

"How does Kat feel about this?"

I didn't answer and Leo looked at me. I finally shrugged my shoulders, throwing the ball up in the air.

"I don't know Leo. After I moved in, she tried to break up with me because she didn't want me to get hurt, you know, with me being in the same house as her father. After that little freak attack she's been fine. We've been getting along like we always do, fighting and making up. I mean, she even crosses the hall to sleep in the same bed with me when her father's asleep or not home."

Leo scribbled some more notes and I asked, "I mean, she has to like me right? She's been sleeping with me for the past two weeks."

Leo sighed, "Patrick, I think that this girl does like you, but it also seems that she feels comforted by your presence- as you feel comforted by hers."

"I sure hope she's comforted by me. I mean, Kat has been wearing a pregnancy simulator for the past three weeks because of me."

Leo looked alarmed, "Why would she be doing that?"

I sighed, "Her father caught us in bed after having sex."

Leo's eyes widened a little and he noted this down on his pad.

"So you would say that things are getting pretty serious with you and Kat?"

I shrugged, throwing the ball up again, "I guess you could say that. I like her and she likes me. Plus, we both care about each other."

"What do you mean by "care" Patrick?"

I threw the ball up again, "You know. I rub her back when it's sore from caring around the belly and she talks to me at night. This week I helped her with her election campaign because she was running for president."

"So you care about her feelings and what happens to her."

"Yeah," I said with another toss up in the air.

"How is living with her? I presume she's your girlfriend now?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. But living together has been… interesting. I feel like we've learned to get along a little bit better you know? We're starting to learn each others pet peeves. Like, she hates it when I sneak up on her and I hate it when she doesn't ask me first, she just does."

It's true. The other night, she did my laundry for me and I completely flipped out because she did something to affect me without my knowledge. That was also a reason for the whole not talking thing.

"Can I ask you a personal question Patrick?"

I threw ball up and it fell to the ground with a thump, "Shoot."

"What would be some emotions that you would use to describe your feeling for Kat?"

I stared at Leo, not sure what to say as the ball bounced on the floor.

I swallowed before trying, "I care about her a lot."

Leo nodded, "I already know that. Is anything else that you want to say?"

I shook my head no, my throat closing around any words.

"Come on Patrick, "Leo coaxed, "We both know that there is more to this relationship then just plain old _care_."

I didn't say anything for a minute or two, "Well, I- like her."

Leo sighed in disappointment, "We know that too Patrick. We know that you like her because she's this independent, intellectual young woman that has met your match. We know that you don't like that fact that she always has to be right and she rarely admits defeat. But what we don't know is how you really feel about her."

I groaned in frustration, "I told you Leo. I like her and I care about her. What else is there to say?"

"To _like_ someone doesn't describe how you feel about them. Like is a preposition. I'm looking for a noun Patrick, something that is a _thing_. That you can feel."

I went over his words over and over again in my head, finally glaring at him when it finally clicked.

"Love?" My voice cracked a little, the surprise there too evident for my liking.

"Yes Patrick _love_. It can be a really beautiful thing when both people are committed and try. From what you've told me about Kat it's quite evident is that she either is just putting up with you or she loves you."

Kat loves me. The thought was kind of funny- not that Kat could love but that she could love _me_. I'm not saying it's not possible, with these good looks and charm, but sometimes stuff like this is hard to believe unless it's coming from the right person.

Leo's voice broke through my thoughts, "All you need to decide is whether or not you love her. I know it may not seem like it, but women are good at hiding their feelings. Even a person as strong as Kat isn't going to stick around forever if she doesn't know your feelings for her. She'll eventually want a relationship that she knows will last."

I looked at Leo, his face so kind and open I could feel myself start to crack a little.

I went over his words in my head, molding them into my mind. _She'll leave me if she doesn't know how I feel._

I already had my entire family leave me. My dad's gone, my mother not willing to talk to me. Leo and Kat were the only two people I had left, and I couldn't afford to loose either of them.

I sighed and said the words that we'd both been waiting for. It wasn't like I had expected. They rolled off my tongue much easier then I thought they would and it was like a weight was lifted off my chest. I did it. I said them out loud to someone. As Leo smiled at me he wrote down the words to mark this day in his little book.

"Say it again, just to get used to hearing yourself say it," Leo instructed, still smiling softly.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair quickly, "I'm in love with Kat Stratford."

* * *

I left the office in a haze not moments later, our session done for the day. I had to wait another two weeks to talk to Leo, and my "homework" was to try and tell her by the New Year. Like that would actually happen.

I drove Kat's car home and the rest of the night was a quiet blur. We had a quiet dinner with Walter and the house was quiet as everyone stayed in his or her own space, doing his or her own thing.

Eleven came too quickly and soon I was stripping and climbing into bed, not ready for the next day. I'm pretty sure I would play sick tomorrow, partly because I felt sick to my stomach.

Kat snuck in around midnight, stirring me. I laid across the bed so she couldn't get in it.

"I don't feel too good," I explained to her, "I don't want you to get sick."

Her cool hands came up to touch my forehead, "Patrick you're burning up."

Really? Because all I could feel was the cold sheets against my skin.

She left and came back moments later with a cool towel, placing it on my forehead.

"Keep this on and go to sleep, you may just be exhausted."

I nodded my head as she brushed my hair back, my eyes already closing.

The hammering in my head wasn't a good sign, and my body couldn't decide if it was hot or cold.

Kat bent down to kiss my cheek before leaving. The words, _"I love you," _barely left my lips, going unheard into the silence as the door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**This was a weird one, and Patrick gets sick! That's a bummer for him, but it means that Kat gets to play doctor for the weekend, which will be fun to write.**

**REVIEW! I love to hear your opinions and what you have to say!**

**I also want to thank those that keep reviewing. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't want to continue this story.**

**- artist1157**


	10. In Sickness and Good Health

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. I gathered the strength to shut it off before I turned around to go back to sleep, not caring that I had school today.

I was going in and out of consciousness when Kat swung the door open, probably wondering why I wasn't up yet. I felt a hand pressing into my forehead and into my cheek. My head pounded as Kat called for her father.

Walter came in moments later, feeling my forehead and taking my temperature.

"100.8," he read calmly. To Kat he instructed, "Go get my some Tylenol and a bottle of Gatorade for him.

I heard her leave and Walter instructed me to sit up, his hands freezing where they touched me.

"Now Patrick are you with me?"

I nodded my head and Walter continued, "I have a scheduled c-section this afternoon and then I can come home. I'm going to give you Tylenol so your temperature goes down, but I need you to drink the entire bottle of Gatorade and eat the saltines, you understand?"

I nodded my head again, my mouth so dry I could barely open it.

Kat came back, moving swiftly throughout the room. Cool liquid was brought to my lips as I drank the lemon-lime flavored Gatorade. I felt the pills in my mouth and I swallowed those too. Walter let me lay back down, fixing the covers for me because I couldn't find the will to get up and do it myself.

"Remember Patrick, drink the Gatorade. I'm leaving the crackers by your lamp in case you get hungry. Can you manage yourself all day?"

I barely nodded my head, sleep all-ready starting to creep in on me again. Walter must of left because I felt a lighter figure sit on the side of the bed. A cold hand smoothed my sweaty hair back off my forehead, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"I'll see you after school Patrick," she assured me before she left for school, the darkness finally pulling me out of the heat.

* * *

I slept the whole day. When I woke up I turned over to drink the Gatorade. I was cooler than I was before, the sweaty covers providing some coolness. I was out of focus though, my eyes not able to read the clock after waking up. My head still didn't pound as much as before, but the steady beat was still there.

At one point in the day my heart skipped a beat when the phone's ring shrilled throughout the house. My body was too sore to jump and the snappy loud sound only made me want to cover my ears and scream. I fell back asleep soon after the phone stopped ringing, my ears echoing the sound long after it had stopped.

The next time I woke up, Kat and Bianca were home. I knew this because they were fighting. I moaned turned over, pleading them to shut up. They eventually did, Kat hushing Bianca's loud yells of protest.

Bianca was the one to come up first. I knew it was her because her high-heeled shoes clicked on the floor as she walked.

She came and took a seat in the desk chair, pulling it up to the side of the bed.

"Hey Patrick," she said softly.

I didn't answer, but I opened my glassy eyes to try to focus on her.

"I know you probably don't want me talking to you right now, since your sick and all. But it gives me the chance to _really_ talk to you… and since you're not talking back I can talk without being interrupted or feeling intimidated."

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "I know we may not get along, but I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate everything you're doing for my sister. I know you don't see it, but she is so much happier with you around. She's lighter, you know? She doesn't act like such a stickler."

She laughed to herself and paused, lowing her voice, "Don't tell her I told you this, but I think that you were the best thing that could have happened to her. Her last relationship ended in complete heartbreak for her, but you came and put her back together again. I really think that she could love you if she let herself open up. I think you could love her too, judging by the way you look at her."

Once again with the love thing! This is second day in a row that someone has mentioned that I love Kat or that Kat loves me. Is it really that plainly written across our faces? Are we really that easy to read to others, even with our walls built ten feet high?

She paused again, covering up her slip of the tongue, "I mean, she looks at you the same way, which is why I think that you two are the perfect match for each other."

She let out a dreamy sigh and I could feel her excitement in this new development.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about Joey. He's through to the next round! Isn't that exciting! I don't know if he'll win but I think that he'll make his way to the top before getting voted off the show. I would ask for your thoughts but I can see that you really don't want to talk right now."

"No, he really doesn't," Kat's voice filled the room. I could picture her, in her belly, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe while glaring at her younger sister.

Bianca got up and left, Kat replacing her. A cool towel was pressed on my forehead after she gave me the Gatorade to drink.

"I'm sorry about Bianca."

I shook my head slightly, telling her Bianca wasn't a problem. It was a little embarrassing to admit but Bianca was fun to talk to, even though most of our conversations consisted of her talking to me and me giving one or two sentences of advice. Our conversations weren't very exciting, but they made me like Bianca more and more.

Kat on the other hand, was doing exactly what Bianca did. Starting with what happened at school today as opposed to telling me about her boyfriend.

"So school was fine today, nothing exciting happened that's worth noting. I got most of your homework for you to do if you feel up to it on Sunday. It's just a couple worksheets and an essay, not too heavy of a load."

She paused and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over me while stroking the sweaty curls off of my forehead. I unconsciously leaned into her touch even though her hand was cold, her touch alone bringing me some comfort. With her other hand she pressed the cool towel onto my face, the cool feeling of her hands and the towel making the spinning in my head slow down a bit.

I could feel her eyes on me, studying me. I knew how this must have looked to her. Here I am, the tough guy, the bad boy of the school- and I can't even speak my throat is so sore. It's pathetic really. The pale, lifeless boy lying in bed, open and vulnerable is not anything like the young man that was parading around all day yesterday. I tired to sigh but it came out a strangled cough, my body spazzing out of bed.

Kat was quick to shush me, gently pulling me up so that I could sip on the Gatorade. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the glaze that covered them. My vision faltered for a minute before it cleared, and Kat filled my mind. She was there, sitting in front of me. Her face was clam and patient but her eyes clearly portrayed worry.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling a smile I'd noticed her only use around me.

I smiled weakly back, lifting my hand to put it on her leg where it rested on the bed. She understood and took hold of it with her two smaller ones, grasping my fingers gently as she brought them up to kiss the back of my knuckles.

"How are you? You feeling better?"

_Well, now that you're here…_

I nodded slightly and she sighed.

"Why don't you try and eat something? You must be hungry by now."

She ignored my small protest and helped me sit up, giving me saltines one by one so that I could eat them. It hurt to swallow, my throat scratchy and raw. I did find that once I had eaten about half the sleeve and drank more Gatorade that I felt slightly improved, the spinning of my head slowing down enough to process simple thoughts.

It was nice in a way. Kat sat by me and played with my fingers. She would have to disinfect herself the minute she walked out of here, but to her it would be worth it. I'm sure it would be right? Why else would she have spent the last hour trying to get me to eat half of a sleeve of saltines? Between my coughing and restlessness, she eventually had to leave to get more Gatorade.

* * *

I guess didn't hear him come home, but Walter was the one to bring up another bottle for me. Like Bianca, he sat in the desk chair. This was not as daring as Kat who sat on the edge of the bed.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to have to put up with this right now. I could barely handle Kat and Bianca, and now I have to listen to Walter too? Is this some kind of punishment or joke? Does God want me to suffer for breaking some rule? Walter started talking, and I knew that if I didn't listen, this man would have me sleeping on the couch in no more than five seconds flat.

I let his voice seem into my thoughts, and his speech became clear very quickly. At least I was missing too much, he was talking about the c-section he gave today.

"… and then there was the baby, red and screaming, ready for the new world," Walter smiled proudly, like babies were his invention.

I gave him a confused glance, because I honestly had no idea what this man was trying to tell me.

He sighed, probably seeing my strained face, "I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful for everything you've done around here, and that I do think you're a good person. I mean, those parents of yours on the other hand…"

Walter trailed off, sighing again before rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. The motion made his look twenty years older than he really was, and I felt bad for the guy. I mean, you try to protect your daughters your entire life from getting hurt. Then, some guy walks into your life and you find yourself giving him a home, letting him eat off your table and sit on your couch. This whole situation must be hard for him, but I'm sure in some ways it was hard for everyone.

"I know that living here is a luxury for you Patrick, and I want to try and help you," He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "I want to try and help you in school, especially. I talked to Principal Holland today and explained that you were living with us. She has changed your school information so that I'm your guardian for now. Over winter break we can start talking with your parents. Principal Holland told me your birthday's in January, so at least you won't be under their legal care much longer."

He stopped when the itch in my throat grew to much to bear and I started hacking out coughs.

"I'll go get the cough syrup," Walter muttered. He came back moments later. The thermometer was stuck in my mouth and my temperature was being taken again.

"This is good, your temperature has gone down to 98.9."

Even though that was supposed to be a positive thing, more pills where being given to me and I even down a cup of cherry couch syrup. Yum.

Walter left me alone after that, claiming that he had to go make dinner. He would bring up some toast for me, so that I would have some food in my system.

So I waited, listening to the sounds of the Stratford home. I could hear he typing of a keyboard or the rustling of paper form across the hall. Bianca would breakout into song occasionally and Kat would always shush her quickly. It was bad enough when Bianca was singing, but then when Walter's voice carried up the stairs and it sounded like he was talking to Ms. Tharp.

Hopefully he would go on a date when I got better, so Kat and I could stay by ourselves for a while. We could spend some time together, doing whatever- unless it's watching some stupid documentary. That I was defiantly not up for.

I kept myself occupied by staring up at the ceiling, counting seconds and minutes until my head was spinning, the pounding to unbearable to handle. I quickly shut my eyes, breathing in and out.

I telepathically called out Kat's name, but she didn't come. I opened my mouth to speak her name, but the sound that came out of my throat was strangled and got stuck. I coughed some more so that I wouldn't have that tingling feeling in my throat, and eventually Kat walked over, handing me the Gatorade bottle. I took it gratefully, drinking it to sooth the ache in my throat. I laid back down on my bed, my hand searching for hers, squeezing it lightly to thank her.

She shivered and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Geez, you're freezing Patrick."

Great, just what I needed. I was hot one moment and cold the next. I fucking hate being sick.

Even though lying in bed was oh-so-joyful- Bianca's loud, barreling screams totally_ didn't_ make me joyful... at all.

"Joey made it into the next round! Did you hear, did you..."

She paused abruptly when she saw my face twisted in pain, the sound of her screams making the hammer in my head pound harder and harder.

Kat looked from me to her sister, the glare on Kat's face equal to someone who would kill.

In the coldest voice I've ever heard her use she reprimanded her sister, "Bianca go back to your room and shut the door. You should know better than to be this loud when someone is sick. If this were you, you wouldn't want people to be screaming and hollering. At least Patrick has the decency to stay calm even if his head's going to explode."

The sister's glared at each other, but I didn't concentrate on them. I concentrated the pounding, the noise, and the bright light coming from the hall way. I just want to be left alone.

So I moaned in pain.

Kat's attention automatically went to me and I rolled over and tried to pull the tangled sheets around me, protecting my eyes from the harsh light.

"I'm sorry Patrick, it won't happen again," I head Bianca call before her footsteps retreated down the hall.

Kat smoothed my hair and mentioned toast, but I was already too far-gone to even care.

* * *

When I woke up, it was only a couple hours later. Or at least, that what's Kat told me from where she was sitting at my desk.

She looked the same as she did hours ago, except for the fact that some of her hair was falling out of her bun.

"I brought you some toast if you want it," she explained quietly.

My stomach growled at the mention of food, so Kat didn't even need an answer from me. She was already ahead of the game, fixing my pillows so that I could lean against them as I ate.

I was never this pampered before, even as a child. If I was sick I was sick. I was given medication and I would go to school. The only time I would stay home is if I had a temperature and was throwing up, which wasn't very often. I didn't get sick as often as most kids my age. When you're a kid you can afford to get sick, you _want_ to get sick to miss a day or two of school. You don't realize until you're older that being sick isn't all it's cut out to be. There isn't always a mom or dad around to pamper you and take care of you.

I just got lucky this time because I had Kat and Walter. Kat cared for me a lot more than Walter did, so it didn't surprise me that Kat was the one to be by my side when I woke up. It didn't surprise me that she was the one to make me sit up and eat toast, forcing me to swallow each bite so that my body would have some nutrition in order to get better.

I had only rolled my eyes at her as she talked about the importance of having good nutrients. I put my hand on her leg, and I think she got the message after the fourth squeeze.

After I ate all three pieces of toast, she made me drink the rest of my Gatorade.

I then realized that I had to go to the bathroom. This was going to be extremely awkward, even if I could do this myself. I turned away form her, using all of the strength I had to make it to the bathroom. She had gotten up to follow me, probably noticing the slight wobbling in my legs.

I made it to the bathroom and back without falling over or injuring myself in any way. I got back onto bed and Kat fixed the covers for me, reminding me of when I was a small child and my mother would do the same for me.

Kat told me that it wasn't too late, only nine, but I was exhausted. It was funny how I laid in bed all day and I was tired. Kat went to leave and I grabbed her hand before it went out of reach. I wanted her to stay at least for a little while.

She asked me what I wanted her to do, and I croaked out the word, _"Story."_

She took a seat and sighed, trying to think of a story to tell me.

"Something real or not real?"

I swallowed again and tried to talk, my voice strained, "_Real."_

She sighed and thought for a minute, a frown darkening her lovely features.

"Well, my mom passed away when I was ten."

A lump formed in my throat, and I already knew that this could only go so wrong.

"She had breast cancer. Even at that young age you just know that Mommy is sick. You may not understand why your mom isn't like the others moms you see at school, and you definitely don't understand why your mother is losing her hair... and her life."

She paused, my hand taking hold of hers without question. Just the comfort of her hand in mine made this story more bearable to hear, and it wasn't even mine to tell.

"A week before she died she took Bianca and I to the carnival, you know, those stupid fairs that they put up every year. Do you know how contaminated everything in those places are? It's like walking into a…"

She stopped her tangent in mid sentence, muttering to herself to get a grip.

"Well, she took us to the carnival. Now mind you that this was only my second carnival, and being the little ten-year-old I was, I though I could do anything. By the time I was done we were all carrying different sized stuffed animals back to the car."

I smiled softly at the thought of a miniature Kat, taking on the world one carnival game at a time.

"The lights were bright, the place was hot. I was rocking-out to my own beat. I played game after game with Bianca, breaking plates and popping balloons. It was my mother though, that won Bianca and I the biggest prize, the giant tiger."

Kat's voice awed in wonder, her eyes lighting up as she got more in-depth with the story.

"It was that one game. You had to shoot the water through the moving target," her eyes got bigger as she spoke, and you could tell that she was going back Going back to that night that this all occurred, trying to picture very last detail. She was back when she was ten, Bianca was eight, and their mother was still alive. She was dreaming about a time where I didn't even exist to her.

"My mother took the stand, shooting down the space-ship in record time. The bells went off and we were all cheering, excited as ever that she had done it. She had won the biggest prize and we could be deemed as winners."

Kat shook her head, like she was trying to erase all of these thoughts from her mind.

"It took both Bianca and myself to carry that tiger out of the carnival. We were so proud too, the only kids that had won the biggest prize there."

I was captivated by the simple story, trying to picture all of this in my mind. Kat's smile and ten-year-old swagger as she walked out of the carnival, helping her sister carry out the biggest prize.

"It was one of the most memorable days," Kat's smile turned sad as she squeezed my hand lightly.

I opened my mouth to ask why, but she answered so that I wouldn't have to speak, "My mother died two weeks later. Her heart just couldn't take the strain anymore."

The happy moments in my mind flashed to cold, dark ones. Instead of the ten-year-old girl laughing with her sister she's the one standing silently next to a grave. The girl wasn't crying, suggesting that she knew all too well that this day would come. Suggesting that she knew all along but never wanted to say it out-loud, the things that were to come. The ten-year-old girl dressed in black, a color too old for a girl so youthful, not shedding a single tear for the world to see. Just like as she held my hand she didn't shed a single tear, her eyes didn't even water. They stayed hard and cold, the flickering light going out.

That's when I knew that Kat was like me. She had lost someone close to her at an even younger age, someone she knew quite well.

I didn't know my father as well as I would've liked, but as I started into her eyes I knew that she didn't want pity, just like I didn't.

She stepped up and filled the empty shoes, just like I did. The only difference is that her shoes brought her to California... and my shoes got me kicked-out of my house.

But I guess everyone's different, no matter how alike they may seem. I knew more about Kat from this seemingly pointless story than I'd ever expect to know about anyone.

So even though her stare was cold, I smiled.

I smiled because she trusted me enough to tell me her story, no matter how painful for her. I smiled because it made me understand why her walls were put up to begin with. She knew all too well that things could be taken away as quickly as they're given out, her mother just one example of that.

So I smiled, happy that she finally let me inside her walls. She smiled back eventually. Then she was laughing, the sound so beautiful that it hurt my ears. Soon, she was crying, her eyes streaming and all I could hear were her quiet sobs.

* * *

I had never seen Kat cry before I wasn't sure what to do. Crying girls were not exactly my forte, but I think I managed the situation quite well. Forgetting that I was sick at all, I pulled Kat into me. I let her stuff her face into my chest to quiet the tears, the sniffing she made told me she was done with her display. I waited for her to get off my hot and sweaty body, but she never did. I waited and waited, and she just laid there. I turned my head towards her, rousing her gently when I found her closed eyes.

She smiled up and kissed my cheek gently.

"You're a great listener, you know that?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, her cold skin making me shiver slightly.

She looked gorgeous even after all of this. Her hair was rumpled and everywhere, baby belly on the floor somewhere, her clothes still wrinkled and shriveled, and her face tear stained.

But none of that mattered, because here she was, her smile the only thing that I could see. It was the only thing that I could wrap my mind around. That she was here, she was smiling at me, she trusted me, and that she would do anything for me.

So I kissed her. Right there, my sweaty body tangling with hers automatically.

We collided and we were both long gone. I was pushing her hair back, trying to press her face closer to me. I didn't care about the pounding in my head- I just cared about getting her body closer to mine. She shirt was strewn off of her and I could swear she shivered as our stomachs were pressed flat against each other.

She moaned when my hands unhooked her bra, covering her and caressing her with sweet and gently touches. Her hands were in my hair, pulling and tugging, sliding down my back to slip into the back of my boxers as I pressed my hardness into her thigh.

And that's when we risked it all. Her father was asleep down the hall, Bianca oblivious to everything outside of her own little world. We connected. She found a condom and slid down on top of me, our moans as quiet and strangled as they could be. As she rode me I threw my head back onto the pillow and dug my fingers into her skin, my head spinning from the physical activity.

When it was our time we both shuddered and cried out, her lips over mine in a second to shush the sound. She collapsed on my chest, which was heaving as I tried to breathe- in and out, in and out, in and out.

Her smile was contagious, and I didn't even realize the strangled, breathless, chocked words that were coming out of my mouth,

"I love you."

She faltered in all actions, her body tensing and freezing, looking at me like she didn't know whether or not I was joking.

But the smile on my face was and stayed true, even though hers was fading. I knew she could feel every fiber of my being, pouring the love into her.

"I love you," I croaked to her again, using all of my strength left to push her hair out of her face and kiss her unresponsive lips.

I waited for her, the gears turning. The grin finally formed on her face and I knew that I could grin back,

"I love you too."

The kiss we shared was passionate and left us both breathless again. She was all I needed and she was all I wanted. She was everything that I would possibly dream of and more. She was everything to me now. Who would have known that this attitude could be contagious, and she would feel the same way about me?

The night flew on and her eyes closed slowly as she folded her body into mine, our smiles matching and our blood filled with happiness from head to toe.

When she fell asleep, I watched the love of my life breathe. Just breathe.

It was the first thing you do when you get out of your mother's womb. You take a breath… and then you start crying. Her chest rose and fell into my side, my mind concentrating on everything but her naked form tangled and pressed into mine.

She sighed dreamily as I fell asleep, and I knew that when I awoke the next morning she would still be there. And even if she wasn't, I knew that it would be a brighter day. It would always be brighter now, knowing that we'll always be around for each other and that we'll always love each other… for as long as we possible can.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had some writer's block, and then when I started writing there was school and family issues that I had to deal with.**

**I hope you guys liked this. It's probably going to be the final chapter, since everything is all wrapped up with a bow on top.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked the ending. Sorry if Patrick and some weird symptoms, I haven't been sick in a while really remember what it felt like, and I was too stubborn to look something up online.**

**Until we meet again,**

**artist1157**

**P.S. If you guys want more from me let me know. I would love to write something for anyone!**


End file.
